Arcana Temporis
by Crookshank
Summary: Hermione se retrouve projetée pour une journée dans le futur, vingt ans après, à Poudlard. Elle fait connaissance avec tout une nouvelle génération de Potter et de Weasley… HGRW, Post Tome 5. Fic terminée!
1. Les Trois mouquetaires

**Arcana Temporis**

Résumé : Hermione se retrouve projetée pour une journée dans le futur, vingt ans après, à Poudlard. Elle fait connaissance avec tout une nouvelle génération de Potter et de Weasley… HG/RW

_Cette histoire est inspirée de _Like Mother Like Son_ de Wigginout, disponible sur Fanfiction, où Harry se retrouve dans le futur. Les enfants de Ron et Hermione sont restés tels quels, mais ceux de Harry et Ginny sont empruntés à Alixe, dont je ne saurais vous conseiller assez les fics! La dernière, _Mon Sorcier bien_-_aimé_, est en cours de publication en ce moment sur Fanfiction. Merci à Alixe de m'avoir permis d'utiliser Samantha, Lily, James et Sirius, et à Wigginout pour Liz, Aiden et Connor._

**

* * *

Chapitre Un (Prologue) : Les Trois Mousquetaires (qui, comme le veut la règle, sont quatre)**

« _-_ 'Mione, arrête un peu de travailler, viens ! On fait une super bataille de boules de neige dehors. Et on te promet de ne pas trop t'en envoyer ! Outch ! » Ron Weasley, un grand rouquin efflanqué, tentait ainsi de capter l'attention d'une boule de cheveux bruns, cachés derrière la fenêtre de la tour de Griffondor.

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade joyeuse par le choc glacé d'un paquet de neige bien tassé sur sa joue gauche, lancé par sa sœur, Ginny, dont les cheveux, roux également, étaient en partie masqués par un bonnet de laine bleu.

Harry Potter, un garçon aux cheveux bruns décoiffés, éclata de rire, tout en tentant d'essuyer les paquets de neige sur ses lunettes.

«_-_ Bravo Ginny ! Encore dans le mille ! J'espère que tu feras pareil avec le Quaffle samedi prochain.», félicita_-_t_-_il, faisant ainsi étinceler de joie les yeux de la jeune fille, qui tirait superbement parti de ses talents de poursuiveuse.

Mais cela ne fit même pas rire la dénommée « 'Mione », qui poussa un soupir exaspéré et referma la fenêtre, après avoir cependant fait remarquer à ses camarades de Griffondor qu'elle avait besoin de silence, qu'elle était en train de travailler, que sa dissertation sur « Les représentations du temps et leurs conséquences magiques » n'allait pas se faire toute seule, non mais vraiment, et que Ron et Harry feraient d'ailleurs bien de si mettre, eux aussi, sinon ils allaient la finir demain soir, au dernier moment, comme d'habitude, et que cette fois elle ne les aiderait pas, honnêtement.

Ceci dit, et reprenant son souffle, la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux se replongea dans la lecture d'un livre de 852 pages consacré aux spirales temporelles.

« C'est étrange » pensa Hermione. Tout en feuilletant _Les Spirales temporelles et leurs artefacts magiques_, elle se mit à dicter :

« Il semblerait que le temps puisse avoir des représentations multiples, ligne droite, flux divers, ou même spirale, avec différentes solutions magiques correspondant à ces représentations, sans que cela n'affecte en rien l'efficacité de ces solutions. Ainsi, le retourneur de temps fonctionne_-_t_-_il sur la base d'une représentation linéaire mais souple du temps, agrémentée de digressions circulaires qui font revenir la ligne sur ses pas, ainsi que le fait remarquer Morwenna Crooktime, dans son essai de 1792 sur _Le Retourneur de temps : théorie et pratique_…»

Sa plume, dotée pour l'occasion d'un bon sortilège d'Adloquor plumam, s'immobilisa sur le parchemin, attendant la suite. Mais la jeune fille, sourcils froncés, attrapa le parchemin et le froissa dans un mouvement de rage :

« Et zut ! C'est nul ! Je n'avance pas ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ce bouquin sur _Le Mystère temporel_ ! »

Jetant à nouveau un regard sur ses camarades dont elle percevait les éclats de rire à travers la vitre, elle soupira : « Bon, et bien je n'ai plus qu'à aller le chercher cette nuit dans la Réserve. » Elle sourit et son regard se fit taquin : « D'autant que ce cher Ronald a l'air en difficulté… »

En effet, Harry et Ginny s'étaient mis à deux contre lui. Les yeux soudain brillants de malice, la jeune Griffondor s'en alla chercher manteau, écharpe et bonnet.

* * *

« _-_ Honnêtement, Ron, je ne vois pas comment tu peux trouver ça drôle. A la fin j'étais trempée. 

_-_ Tu es surtout furieuse d'avoir été battue. », lui répondit celui_-_ci, apparemment très content de lui. En effet, il avait réussi à l'atteindre à plusieurs reprises lors de la bataille de boules de neigne, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à le toucher une seule fois. Apparemment, l'entraînement de Quidditch lui avait appris, non seulement à faire des passes précises aux poursuiveurs de son équipe, mais encore à marquer des buts. Et puis battre Hermione dans un domaine autre que les échecs était une satisfaction. Non seulement Hermione avait fini par arrêter son travail pour descendre les rejoindre, mais il l'avait largement emporté dans leur petit duel.

C'est donc avec un large sourire que Ron se resservit une cuisse du succulent poulet à la crème de poivron qu'on leur avait servi ce soir_-_là. Le ciel bleu nuit était sans nuages, prêt à accueillir les étoiles, et pour une fois l'ambiance n'était pas trop sombre, malgré les attaques de Mangemorts qui se multipliaient dans le monde sorcier depuis plusieurs mois. Sans doute l'approche des vacances de Noël y était_-_elle pour quelque chose, sans compter qu'il devait y avoir un bal.

A cette pensée, le sourire de Ron s'évanouit. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'inviter Hermione. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait encore fait, semblait_-_il, mais ça n'allait pas durer éternellement. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau, et dès ce soir…

« ….en fait j'en ai besoin pour aller chercher un livre dans la Réserve. » Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle était en train de raconter?

« _-_ Quel livre ? demanda_-_t_-_il en s'immisçant brusquement dans la conversation.

_-__Le Mystère temporel_, Ron. Je te rappelle que nous avons une dissertation sur le temps à faire. Et au cas où ça te serait sorti de la tête, je te rappelle que tu es dans une école, en ce moment, que l'année prochaine tu passes tes Aspics, et que si tu ne te concentres pas davantage sur tes études, tu ne pourras pas être Auror ! »

La scène de l'après_-_midi avait, semblait_-_il, quelque peu entamé la bonne humeur d'Hermione. Ron s'énerva à son tour :

« _-_ Si pour être Auror, il faut être comme toi ou comme Percy, et bien merci ! Je m'en passerai », répondit_-_il d'un ton amer.

Hermione blêmit, mais préféra ignorer la réplique.

« _-_ Alors Harry, tu me prêtes la Carte et la Cape ?

_-_ Oui, bien sûr.

_-_ Tu vas à la Réserve ce soir ? Hermione, tu ne préfèrerais pas que l'un de nous t'accompagne ? », demanda Ron, qui regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait dit.

Hermione se mit à regarder fixement dans la direction de Nick_-_quasi_-_sans_-_tête, qui devisait à la table des Griffondor avec Seamus, en faisant semblant de n'avoir pas entendu. Mais comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait donner le change, elle répondit sèchement :

«_-_ Je n'ai besoin de personne, merci. Je suis assez grande pour aller chercher toute seule un livre à la Réserve.

_-_ Mais Hermione, la caractéristique de la Réserve c'est d'être interdite, justement ! Demande à Harry, une fois il est tombé sur un livre hurleur. Ca peut être dangereux ! Sans compter Rusard et Rogue qui rôdent dans le coin !

Laisse tomber, Ron. Et puis, de toute façon, Hermione aura la Cape et la Carte avec elle. »

* * *

« Lumos ! » 

Bon, alors… Rusard était avec Miss Teigne à la tour d'astronomie (sans doute afin de débusquer des amoureux en plein bécotage), le professeur McGonagall se trouvait dans son bureau, et le professeur Rogue était sans doute en train de corriger des copies dans la salle de potions. Le professeur Dumbledore, lui, semblait absent ce soir_-_là. En outre, il semblait qu'aucun préfet ni aucun Serpentard ne se trouve dans les parages.

« Ouf ! »

Soulagée, Hermione s'extirpa de dessous la cape d'invisibilité. Ron et Harry commençaient peut_-_être à la trouver trop juste pour eux, mais elle_-_même avait encore du mal à éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans.

La Réserve était très sombre, voire quasi obscure, malgré la lumière qu'Hermione venait de faire apparaître. Les étagères immenses et poussiéreuses la dominaient, formant d'étranges silhouettes à la clarté de la lune. Elles étaient emplie de livres de différentes tailles, certains vieux atlas ayant près d'un mètre de hauteur. Entre les livres, on trouvait, ça et là, ces feuillets volants qui marquaient l'absence d'un livre emprunté et qu'on appelait « fantômes ». Hermione frissonna. Elle aurait peut_-_être dû accepter la proposition de Ron.

Elle se secoua et entreprit d'avancer parmi les rangées de livres. Ron était un crétin, voilà tout. Elle aurait dû se faire à cette idée depuis longtemps. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent immature qui trouvait amusant de la ridiculiser en la bombardant de boules de neiges. Et il ne l'aimait pas, il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était. Il venait de le dire lui_-_même tout à l'heure à dîner. Selon lui, elle et Percy, c'était du pareil au même. Il les mettait dans le même sac. En fait, il n'avait guère changé depuis la première année. Il la détestait toujours autant… Elle avait eu tort de refuser trois invitations en espérant qu'il l'invite au bal. Mais elle ne serait plus aussi idiote, dorénavant. Dès demain, elle irait dire à Terry qu'elle était d'accord pour y aller avec lui.

Euh, bon, il faudrait peut_-_être qu'elle se remette à chercher le livre, maintenant.

« Perseus de Grant… De Grant… De Grant… et Merlin ! Je ne sais jamais s'il faut chercher à « D » ou à « G »…

Dans son énervement, elle fit tomber un vieux livre rouge, qui prit feu soudainement. Extincto ! cria_-_t_-_elle, paniquée. Le livre s'éteignit alors, intact. N'osant pas y toucher, Hermione préféra user de lévitation pour le remettre en place.

Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

« _-_ Ah, nous y sommes : Perseus de Grant, _Arcana Temporis_… Ben voilà, c'est celui_-_là, zut, y a pas la version traduite ? Tant pis je me le ferai en V.O, ça me fera une occasion de réviser mes déclinaisons latines… Sauf que j'en ai encore pour toute la journée de demain, c'est sûr ! »

Elle retourna le livre et vit qu'il s'agissait même de la version originale : c'était la première édition, celle de 1342 !

« _-_ Et bien, il y en a des trésors à Poudlard ! Si ça se trouve il y a même des annotations de la main de l'auteur… »

Fébrile, la jeune préfète de Griffondor ouvrit le livre.

Tout un coup un flash blanc envahit la pièce… Affolée à l'idée de se faire surprendre, Hermione referma le livre, se glissa à nouveau sous la cape d'invisibilité, et attendit dans le silence.

« _-_Lumos ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente immobile, la jeune fille s'était décidée à jeter un œil sur la carte du maraudeur pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y lire quoi que ce soit ; une lumière s'alluma à son tour à quelques mètres, et sortant d'une cape d'invisibilité, une fille et un garçon de Serpentard firent leur apparition.

« Aïe Aïe Aïe je suis dans de beaux draps, pensa Hermione. Remarque, eux aussi sont dans leur tort, et ils n'ont l'air que d'être en troisième ou quatrième année, et comme je suis préfète, je peux sans doute risquer… »

Tandis qu'elle et les deux Serpentards tout aussi ébahis se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute vitesse, et elle pensait avoir repris l'avantage de la situation quand la fillette s'exclama. :

« _-_ Tante Hermy ! Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? »

* * *

Les reviouwes sont bienvenues! En effet, c'est ma toute première fic. 

Donc n'hésitez pas à faire les critiques que vous jugez nécessaires!

Crook


	2. Retour vers le Futur 38

**Arcana Temporis**

**Résumé** : Hermione se retrouve projetée pour une journée dans le futur, vingt ans après, à Poudlard. Elle fait connaissance avec toute une nouvelle génération de Potter et de Weasley… HG/RW

Cette histoire est inspirée de _Like Mother Like Son_ de Wigginout, disponible sur Fanfiction, où Harry se retrouve dans le futur. Les enfants de Ron et Hermione sont restés tels quels, mais ceux de Harry et Ginny sont empruntés à Alixe, dont je ne saurais vous conseiller assez les fics! La dernière, _Mon Sorcier bien-aimé, _est en cours de publication en ce moment sur Fanfiction. Merci à Alixe de m'avoir permis d'utiliser Samantha, Lily, James et Sirius, et à Wigginout pour Liz, Aiden et Connor.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Retour vers le futur 38**

« Mais fais attention, Sam, tu me marches sur les pieds.

_-_ Oh écoute, Will, t'avais pas qu'à venir ! Elle est pas à toi, cette cape d'invisibilité !

_-_ Comme si tu y serais allée toute seule », répondit son compagnon.

Samantha, jeune Serpentarde de troisième année, parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de son camarade de classe Will, un garçon long et fin dont les yeux noisette reflétaient à cet instant une ironie non dissimulée. Mais la jeune Sam, secouant ses longs cheveux noir de jais, ne sembla pas s'en offusquer : l'ironie était une seconde nature chez Will.

Ils avaient sorti la cape d'invisibilité de Sam, cadeau de sa sœur aînée, Lily, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente. En réalité, la cape était revenue d'abord à son frère James, qui était toujours à Poudlard en sixième année, mais celui_-_ci, Poufsouffle tranquille et consciencieux, se préoccupait surtout de ses cours et ne prenait pas la peine de s'en servir… Sam, qui en troisième année avait beaucoup moins de travail et qui n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, avait commencé par la lui emprunter de temps en temps, mais s'en servait tellement souvent qu'elle avait fini par la garder, malgré les récriminations de James et de son autre frère, Sirius, cinquième année à Serdaigle.

Samantha et Will étaient partis en expédition tardive, c'est_-_à_-_dire après le couvre_-_feu, chose strictement interdite bien évidemment, dans l'idée d'aller rechercher dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, (également strictement interdite aux élèves, cela va de soi), une idée de farce mémorable pour le banquet d'Halloween qui devait se tenir sous peu.

« Une farce serpentardesque, serpentine, te dis_-_je ! Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut pas se contenter des Marshcochons d'Oncle Fred et Oncle George ! Il faut un truc du genre mystérieux et interdit, serpentueux quoi ! »

Se mordant les lèvres, Will tomba soudain en plein examen de la rangée de livres de métamorphose qu'ils étaient en train de longer. Il était en train de se retenir d'exploser de rire. Mais de cela non plus, Sam ne se formalisa pas. Elle aimait faire l'imbécile, et Will était son meilleur public, même s'il tentait de le cacher.

« Regarde, Sam, des livres sur les Animagi ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton grand_-_père était un Animagus non déclaré ? »

A son tour, la fillette jeta un regard avide vers la rangée de grimoires.

« Ça, au moins, c'est mystérieux et interdit », fit remarquer le garçon.

«Trop pour une blague », coupa Sam d'un ton sans appel.

Elle continua d'avancer, sans prévenir Will qui manqua tomber, happé par l'élan de sa camarade qui tira violemment la cape à elle.

« Mais fais donc attention, Will ! Tu vas la déchirer !

_-_ Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu bouges ! De toute façon c'est inutile maintenant. Nous sommes dans la place. »

Péniblement, il sortit de dessous les plis de l'étrange tissu, et respira un grand coup, ravi de se retrouver à l'air libre, malgré l'odeur de poussière et de moisi qui semblait dominer dans la Réserve.

Sam émergea à son tour.

« Attends quand même que je vérifie s'il n'y a personne aux alentours », dit_-_elle en sortant de sa poche un parchemin usé, où apparut un plan de Poudlard.

Tout_-_à_-_coup, une lumière blanche inonda la pièce, et disparut aussitôt. En face d'eux, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux broussailleux les fixait avec surprise, l'air pris en faute. Ils se regardèrent un moment en chiens de faïence tandis que les yeux ronds de Sam se posaient alternativement sur la carte et sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

« Tante Hermy ! Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? »

* * *

Paniquée, Hermione cacha la carte du Maraudeur dans sa robe de sorcier. Le livre de Perseus de Grant, que dans sa surprise, elle avait laissé lui échapper, gisait par terre, 

_Tentermie_? Non mais c'était qui, cette fille ? Que voulait_-_elle dire ? Il semblait qu'elle la connaissait, mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue, même si sa tête lui disait quelque chose… En ce moment, même, la fille en question la regardait comme un chat qui vient de se faire jeter des genoux de son maître, l'air vexé et suspicieux à la fois, tandis que son compagnon, un garçon aux cheveux dorés, haussait les sourcils tout en tentant de lire ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin de sa voisine.

« Heu, qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? reprit la jeune fille. Tu as… tu as pris une potion de rajeunissement, ou… quoi ? »

Elle se rapprocha, levant vers son visage sa baguette illuminée pour mieux la voir…

« C'est marrant comme tu ressembles à Liz… Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais à Poudlard ? C'est pour tes recherches ? Et comment es_-_tu entrée ? Minnie est au courant ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa litanie de questions. Le garçon, qui avait fini par se saisir du parchemin, avertit d'une voix étouffée :

« 22, Sam, voilà Minnie ! »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Déjà, les deux Serpentard avaient disparu entre les sombres étagères de livres, et elle se retrouva face à face avec le professeur McGonagall, qui se précipita sur elle, affolée :

« Mon dieu, Hermione, c'est bien vous! Comment êtes_-_vous arrivée ici ? A quelle expérience tordue vous êtes_-_vous encore livrée ? Je vous avais pourtant dit d'être prudente, bon sang, il n'y a donc aucune sécurité au Département des Mystères ? Venez dans mon bureau, nous serons mieux pour parler, et j'imagine que vous avez bien besoin d'un réconfortant.»

Elle commenca à l'entraîner vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, avant de lâcher d'une voix sévère, lèvres pincées :

« Quant à vous, Samantha, Will, je sais que vous êtes là. Et vous avez intérêt à filer dans vos dortoirs le plus vite possible ou j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard ! Et au passage, veuillez donc prévenir le professeur Rogue que j'ai besoin de lui dans mon bureau, tout de suite.»

Confuse, Hermione ramassa son livre, et suivit le professeur McGonagall, avant de s'apercevoir que celle_-_ci ne l'emmenait pas dans son propre bureau, près de la salle de Métamorphoses, mais dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le professeur s'arrêta devant la gargouille :

« Feinte de Porskoff », siffla_-_t_-_elle. Tiens, Dumbledore avait changé de registre pour ses mots de passe, songea Hermione. Mais quand elles pénétrèrent dans le bureau, le sorcier n'était nulle part en vue. La pièce avait été vidée de la plupart du matériel d'astronomie qui jonchait habituellement le bureau du directeur. Les personnages des portraits étaient déjà en train de dormir. Au centre, une table basse en bois d'acajou portait un service à thé en porcelaine, qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir vu maintes fois dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Le thé était prêt : il finissait d'infuser, et des petits gâteaux secs attendaient dans une coupelle à proximité. Les mêmes boules de verre étrange et fumantes trônaient à côté du bureau. A gauche, la représentation animée du système solaire avait été remplacée par… celle de l'atome ?

« _-_ Voulez_-_vous une tasse de thé, Hermione ?

_-_ Oui, professeur. S'il vous plaît. »

Au lieu de servir le thé, McGonagall la regarda fixement par dessus ses lunettes, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elle semblait fatiguée, et même… vieillie. Hermione se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer d'aussi horrible pour que son professeur de métamorphose ait soudain l'air d'avoir vingt ans de plus.

« Dites_-_moi, Hermione, savez_-_vous en quelle année nous sommes ?

_-_ Euh, oui, professeur. Bien sûr. Nous sommes en 1996. »

Son interlocutrice eut un gros soupir.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit_-_elle. Nous sommes dans une drôle de situation. »

Elle finissait de servir le thé quand le professeur Rogue pénétra dans le bureau.

« Vous m'avez demandé, Minerva ?

_-_ Oui Severus. Merci d'être venu si vite. Asseyez_-_vous.

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il ?

_-_ Eh bien il semble qu'Hermione Granger soit venue nous rendre visite. Sauf que celle_-_ci ne nous arrive pas du Département des Mystères, mais de… l'année 1996. »

Rogue sursauta et se tourna vers Hermione. Il sursauta à nouveau, et la regarda encore un instant.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, Minerva ? grogna_-_t_-_il en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Je crains que non, Severus. Dites_-_moi, auriez_-_vous l'amabilité d'aller nous chercher un peu de potion d'Alionectar ? Je ne sais pas si vous en avez en réserve, mais j'espère que…

_-_ C'est bon, Minerva. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Je reviens dans une minute », lâcha_-_t_-_il avant de partir aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, sa robe noire claquant dans un coup de vent.

« Bon, Hermione, que faisiez_-_vous dans la Réserve ? demanda McGonagall. Ses traits se firent plus maternels.

_-_ Euh, et bien, professeur, je sais bien que c'est interdit, mais j'avais absolument besoin de ce livre pour mon prochain devoir de Sortilèges, et comme il n'était pas disponible pour les élèves…

_-_ Quel livre ?

_-_ Celui_-_ci. » Elle lui tendit le manuscrit usé qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. _Arcana Temporis_, par Perseus de Grant.

« Je vois, dit le professeur McGonagall. Surtout, gardez_-_le bien avec vous et ne laissez personne d'autre que vous le toucher. Si c'est ce livre qui vous a amenée jusqu'ici, il est sans doute votre seul moyen de retour.

_-_ Mais… de retour où ? Professeur, je… qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? » Hermione sentit sa voix faiblir.

_-_ Vous avez fait un voyage temporel, Hermione. Nous sommes en 2018. Vingt_-_deux ans plus tard. Dans… le futur. »

Hermione trembla. Ses jambes devinrent du coton. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est qu'elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi McGonagall lui avait semblé plus âgée.

« Prenez un biscuit, Hermione.

_-_ Le… le professeur Dumbledore est mort ? Vous êtes la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, c'est ça ? » questionna_-_t_-_elle alors qu'une série d'éclairs de compréhension lui traversaient l'esprit.

_-_ Oui, malheureusement. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a quitté. » Son regard resta scotché dans sa tasse de thé, plein de tristesse contenue. Un silence lourd s'installa, pesant dans la pièce quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione trouve le courage de reprendre la parole.

« Excusez_-_moi Professeur… » Sa voix tremblait, mal assurée.

« Oui, Hermione ?

_-_ Je peux vous poser une question ?

_-_ Que voulez_-_vous donc savoir ? » Le professeur McGonagall avala une gorgée de thé.

« Est_-_ce que… est_-_ce qu'on a gagné la guerre ?

_-_ Oui, Hermione. Je pense que je peux vous rassurer sur ce point. Lord –Voldemort (elle frissonna) a été tué par Harry Potter il y a maintenant un peu plus de 20 ans.

_-_ Et… est_-_ce que Harry va bien ?

_-_ Oui, Hermione. Ainsi que vous_-_même et Ron Weasley. » Elle eut un sourire. « Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous cacher cela! Et même, si ça peut vous rassurer… En revanche, si les choses ont bien tourné, il est cependant inutile de vous en dire plus, à mon avis. Vous comprendrez que je n'aie pas le droit de prendre un tel risque, alors que nous avons gagné la guerre. »

_-_ Oui, je comprends. »

En effet, si tout devait finalement bien se terminer, il valait mieux ne pas trop changer le cours des évènements. Hermione sentit qu'une grosse boule venait de s'enlever de sa gorge, et le soulagement l'envahit.

Le professeur Rogue revint avec la potion.

« Tenez Hermione. Avalez ça. Le goût est plutôt atroce ; ça ressemble au Polynectar, mais vous connaissez déjà je crois. » Son ton était bien plus poli qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans le souvenir d'Hermione ; il l'appelait par son prénom, et il était même… aimable?

« Comment le savez_-_vous ? » Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

Rogue sourit d'un air narquois :

« Oh, c'est vous_-_même qui me l'avez dit. Enfin, je veux dire votre futur vous. D'ailleurs, Minerva, à propos d'Hermione, je ne sais pas s'il faut la prévenir…

_-_ Je préfère éviter cela, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elles ne se rencontrent pas, cela pourrait les choquer toutes les deux inutilement. Et puis Hermione fera suffisamment de découvertes surprenantes à Poudlard, sans avoir besoin de rencontrer de surcroît sa future incarnation. Mais nous ne pourrons peut_-_être pas faire autrement, si nous voulons ramener Hermione… chez elle. »

Hermione grimaça au goût de la potion. « Au moins, il n'y a pas de poils de chats dedans », pensa_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire.

Elle se regarda dans l'une des boules de verre du bureau. Elle avait changé d'apparence : sa peau était plus pâle, ses yeux bleu nuit et ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et lisses, chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Sa corpulence était restée à peu près la même, quoique, peut_-_être avait_-_elle perdu quelques kilos?

« Severus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall. Avez_-_vous pensé à prévenir un préfet de Griffondor ?

_-_ Oui, répondit Rogue. J'ai fait passé le mot. Un des préfets de Griffondor doit venir d'un instant à l'autre."

_-_ Avez_-_vous veillé à ce que ça ne soit pas, euh…

_-_ Bonjour Madame la directrice, je peux entrer ? »

Une préfète de Griffondor venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. La directrice sursauta.

« Oui, bonsoir Miss Weasley. »

Hermione regarda la jeune fille avec fascination. C'était comme de se voir dans un miroir : la même silhouette vive et tendue, le même port de tête déterminé et un peu fier, le même nez retroussé, les yeux noisette brillants d'intelligence, et surtout les cheveux épais et broussailleux. Sauf que les cheveux en question étaient roux. Indubitablement, incontestablement roux.

Mais voici que McGonagall s'adressait à nouveau à elle.

« Herm… euh, Sylvia, voici Elizabeth Weasley, qui est en sixième année à Griffondor. Miss Weasley, je vous présente Sylvia Cross, qui vient des Etats_-_Unis. Elle intégrera les dortoirs de Griffondor pour quelques jours, en attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Et elle suivra également les cours de… En quelle année étiez_-_vous à Salem, Sylvia ?

_-_ Euh, en sixième année, professeur.

_-_ Et bien, comme vous_-_même, Miss Weasley. Je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce que notre invitée se sente à l'aise. »

Sur ce, les deux jeunes filles repartirent, et la porte se referma sur la directrice de l'école et son sous_-_directeur.

« Par Merlin, Severus, j'espère que ça ne lui a pas fait un trop gros choc. » Minerva McGonagall s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

« Je n'avais pas pensé que cet imbécile de Badger allait une fois de plus déléguer la tâche à un autre préfet ! Non mais qu'est_-_ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête, d'aller le nommer préfet_-_en_-_chef ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a de bonnes notes qu'il est apte à remplir ce rôle ! »

McGonagall soupira.

« Vous avez raison, Severus. Mais comme nous étions en désaccord, il fallait bien laisser de côté les critères personnels et ne s'en tenir qu'au carnet scolaire ! »

* * *

En sortant de chez la directrice, Hermione et sa nouvelle compagne se retrouvèrent à nouveau nez_-_à_-_nez avec les deux Serpentard qu'Hermione avait vus à la bibliothèque. 

« Sam, qu'est_-_ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda Elizabeth.

_-_ Ben j'étais avec la carte du maraudeur et… elle écarquilla des yeux en découvrant la nouvelle apparence d'Hermione. Qu'est_-_ce que…? »

Mais la préfète ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre

« Sam, tu n'as pas le droit de rester là à cette heure_-_ci ! Tu veux vraiment que j'enlève des points à Serpentard ?

_-_ Tu sais très bien que si tu oses essayer, je m'arrangerai pour que toute l'école sache que tu es amoureuse de qui_-_tu_-_sais, et lui le premier , lâcha Sam avec un sourire machiavélique. Mais qui es_-_tu ? ajouta_-_t_-_elle à l'intention d'Hermione.

_-_ Je m'appelle Sylvia, répondit Hermione timidement. Et toi ?

_-_ C'est ma cousine Samantha Potter, ne fais pas attention à elle, c'est une calamité, répondit Liz. Moi, c'est Liz Weasley. » Devant la tête éberluée d'Hermione, Liz se méprit. « Et oui », ajouta_-_t_-_elle d'un air las, « Sam est bien la fille de Harry Potter, et je suis bien la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley. »

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu. 


	3. Vingt ans après

**Arcana Temporis**

**Résumé** : Hermione se retrouve projetée pour une journée dans le futur, vingt ans après, à Poudlard. Elle fait connaissance avec toute une nouvelle génération de Potter et de Weasley… HG/RW

Cette histoire est inspirée de _Like Mother Like Son_ de Wigginout, disponible sur Fanfiction, où Harry se retrouve dans le futur. Les enfants de Ron et Hermione sont restés tels quels, mais ceux de Harry et Ginny sont empruntés à Alixe, dont je ne saurais vous conseiller assez les fics! La dernière, _Mon Sorcier bien-aimé_, est en cours de publication en ce moment sur Fanfiction. Merci à Alixe de m'avoir permis d'utiliser Samantha, Lily, James et Sirius, et à Wigginout pour Liz, Aiden et Connor.

**

* * *

Chapitre III : Vingt ans après**

Dans le lit que Liz avait transformé pour elle, à partir d'un coffre (occasion d'admirer les talents de sa fille en métamorphose), Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. C'était sûr, elle avait bien entendu, et distinctement : _la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley _.

_La fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley._

Il y avait tellement d'implications dans ces quelques mots que le cerveau pourtant brillant de la jeune Griffondor n'arrivait pas à bien les enclencher.

Non, elle n'était pas si bête. Elle comprenait que _la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley_, ça voulait dire qu'en 2018, année où elle avait « atterri », Ron et elle_-_même étaient mariés, et avaient une fille de 17 ans.

Hermione se retourna brusquement dans son lit, pour mieux apercevoir à côté le lit de sa fille , dont elle percevait la respiration lente et douce.

Car ça ne faisait aucun doute, que Liz était sa fille. Hermione avait eu suffisamment le temps de s'en assurer : la jeune fille avait 17 ans comme elle, et la similarité d'âge accentuait la ressemblance… C'était comme de voir une sorte de sœur jumelle.

Contrairement à la fille d'Harry, Samantha. Ses traits étaient familiers à Hermione, mais elle ne ressemblait pas à son père, sauf pour les yeux, qui avaient le même vert émeraude que le Survivant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, comme ceux de son père, mais très longs, très épais et très lourds… Elle avait aussi quelques tâches de rousseur sur le nez. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnue, pensa Hermione. La jeune émule de Serpentard lui avait pourtant semblé avoir l'esprit vif.

Hermione se mit à rire silencieusement. Harry serait bien surpris d'apprendre que sa fille irait à Serpentard !

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la forme opaque que formaient les couvertures sur le lit voisin. Sur sa propre fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Mais cette fille, elle ne l'avait certes pas faite toute seule –et à cette pensée, le cœur d'Hermione bondit dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit chaleur et frissons se déverser dans tout son corps. Même si les cheveux de Liz n'avaient pas eu cette teinte flamboyante et si caractéristique, on ne pouvait se méprendre à la vue de son sourire. Quand Liz souriait, les coins de sa bouche se relevaient presque perpendiculairement, formant une petite grimace à la fois moqueuse et attendrissante, qu'Hermione connaissait bien, pour l'avoir vue maintes fois sur le visage de Ron.

Elle s'accroupit dans son lit, serrant désespérément les draps autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça impliquait, elle ne voulait vraiment pas y penser, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Même dans ses rêves les plus aboutis, elle n'avait jamais pensé à elle et à Ron de cette façon. Et si elle pensait lui plaire, elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer qu'un jour Ron pourrait l'épouser. Ca veut dire qu'il m'aime… ou plutôt qu'il va m'aimer un jour, se dit_-_elle en grimaçant. Elle n'avait quand même pas oublié leur dernière dispute.

Pourtant, quand Hermione finit par trouver le sommeil, un doux sourire ornait son visage.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en accompagnant Liz et son amie Enide dans la salle commune, Hermione se trouva être la grande attraction de la table des Griffondor au petit déjeuner. Evidemment, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève en plein milieu de l'année ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Elle essaya de cacher sa gêne, tandis qu'Enide et Liz faisaient des efforts pour la mettre à l'aise. Hermione admira l'héroïque combat d'Enide, jeune fille ronde au teint clair, pour rester éveillée alors que Liz lui faisait une présentation organisée et détaillée de l'école. 

Tout en prêtant une oreille distraite aux propos de Liz sur les quatre maisons et le système de points, Hermione observait les visages plus ou moins familiers qu'elle découvrait autour d'elle.

Ce qui la frappa tout d'abord, ce fut la grande quantité de rouquins, qu'on trouvait essentiellement chez les Griffondor, mais aussi chez les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Cela la mit en joie. Non seulement la famille Weasley n'avait pas trop souffert de la guerre, mais la tribu avait encore trouvé le moyen de s'agrandir. Elle repéra des garçons très semblables aux jumeaux et à Ron, et deux filles, dont l'une, une septième année, arborait un port de reine et une superbe chevelure blond vénitien, devant laquelle se retournaient les garçons sur son passage.

Elle trouva même des jumeaux dans la nouvelle génération, qui vinrent la regarder sous le nez, comme si elle était une curiosité nationale. Malgré son désir de ne pas se laisser intimider, Hermione recula brusquement quand elle vit que l'un d'eux portait sur son épaule un lézard bleu du genre exotique.

«_-_T'es qui, toi ? finit par lui demander l'autre jumeau.

_-_T'es nouvelle ?

_-_Tu viens d'où, reprit le premier

_-_T'es à Griffondor ? »

Bien qu'en première année, les deux frères ne semblaient pas gênés le moins du monde de soumettre à la question une sixième année. « Sans doute des fils de Fred ou de George », pensa Hermione.

« Aiden, Connor ! Non mais fichez_-_lui la paix ! Vous lui poserez des questions plus tard… Aiden, mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fiches avec ton gecko dans la salle commune ! Tu sais très bien que c'est interdit ! Va le remettre immédiatement dans ton dortoir ! » Liz se tourna vers Hermione, l'air franchement embarrassé : « Excuse_-_les, ce sont mes frères… Ils sont intenables… »

Bang ! Exactement comme la veille, Hermione eut l'impression qu'on l'attrapait par les pieds pour la suspendre au plafond. Mon dieu ! Elle n'avait pas seulement une fille… Mais aussi des jumeaux !

_Et il y en a combien encore comme ça ?_

Paniquée, elle se tourna vers Liz :

«_-_ Euh… Liz… dis_-_moi…

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Excuse_-_moi mais… tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ?

_-_ Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste les deux monstres, ça me suffit largement. Par contre j'ai plein de cousins, plus ou moins supportables. Tiens, voilà déjà James. Sylvia, James… James, Sylvia. Sylvia vient de Salem, elle est à Poudlard temporairement. James est mon cousin, il est en sixième année à Poufsouffle.»

Il fallut une seconde à Hermione pour se rappeler le nouveau nom dont la directrice l'avait affublée, Sylvia Cross... Elle reprit contenance pour rendre son sourire au jeune garçon. Plutôt petit et mince, James avait des cheveux bruns en bataille. Un sosie de Harry. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de lunettes, et que ses yeux étaient marron. _Tiens, Harry a aussi un fils à Poufsouffle ?_ s'interrogea Hermione.

Liz ajouta : « _-_ James est le frère de Sam, que tu as vue hier. »

« _-_ Hier à quelle heure ? demanda James. Parce que figure_-_toi que cette petite peste ne m'a toujours pas rendu la Cape.

Liz pouffa :

« _-_ Oh, James, tu sais bien que tu ne t'en servirais pas de toute façon. Tu passes trop de temps à travailler ou à jouer au Quidditch. »

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« James est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle a battu Griffondor 240 à 220 dernièrement, et grâce à lui. Alors forcément, il y a un certain nombre de nos cousins qui lui en veulent un peu. »

Hermione jeta un œil à la table de Griffondor, ou quelques rouquins les regardaient, l'œil mi_-_assassin mi_-_amusé.

« _-_ Mais ne fais pas attention à eux, fit Liz. Bon, Sylvia, voici ton emploi du temps. Il faut aussi que je te présente les professeurs… Tiens, et bien voilà le professeur Rogue », dit_-_elle en indiquant de la tête la table des professeurs.

Levant les yeux, Hermione profita de l'occasion pour examiner son professeur de potions à loisir. Elle n'avait pas remarqué, la veille, à quel point il était vieilli… et, indubitablement, toujours aussi aigri. Ses cheveux, un peu moins graisseux que par le passé (le privilège de l'âge, sans doute), avaient en revanche commencé à grisonner, prenant même ça et là une teinte jaunâtre, certainement due aux heures passées devant les chaudrons. Des rides sévères sillonnaient son visage et, comme à son habitude, il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ignorer la table des Griffondor.

«_-_ J'imagine qu'il doit être de garde ce matin, reprit Liz. C'est le professeur de potions, et il est plutôt sévère…

_-_ Boah, il a aussi ses chouchous, indiqua Enide. Comme Duncan Stratford…

_-_ …et ma chère petite sœur, ajouta James avec une grimace en direction de la table des Serpentard.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai, James, tu sais bien que Rogue n'est pas tendre avec Sam non plus. Rogue est le sous_-_directeur de Poudlard, ajouta Liz, à l'intention d'Hermione. C'est aussi le directeur de Serpentard, et il est plutôt partial… Il faut donc être irréprochable avec lui si tu ne veux pas qu'il enlève des points à Griffondor. Alors aujourd'hui, on a deux heures d'enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick pour commencer. Tu verras, il est très gentil, c'est le directeur des Serdaigle… Après, c'est arithmancie avec le professeur Vector… C'est lui le directeur des Griffondor. Tiens, tu as les mêmes options que moi ! Bon, eh bien tu n'auras qu'à me suivre toute la journée, je te guiderai.

_-_ Mon dieu, ma pauvre tu vas souffrir ! Tu verras, elle est insupportable ! Enfin, j'imagine que quand on fait arithmancie, on est capable de supporter les choses les plus assommantes… »

La jeune fille qui venait de parler portait les couleurs de Serdaigle sous une chevelure couleur carotte. Mais elle semblait étrangement avoir évité les tâches de rousseur… ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être inratable, même dans la foule.

« _-_ Ah, Sylvia, je te présente ma cousine Pandora, elle est en sixième année, mais à Serdaigle.

_-_ Elle est aussi capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch et elle a pris une sacrée rouste face aux Serpentard récemment, glissa une voix derrière Hermione.

_-_ Ferme_-_la, Arthur, répondit sèchement Pandora. Je te signale que vous aussi vous avez perdu. Quant à toi, Liz, je te rappelle qu'il faut m'appeler Pandy, sous peine de sanctions sévères. Non mais, tu me vois te donner du Elizabeth ?

_-_ Tu es la sœur de James et de Samantha ? demanda Hermione, un peu déroutée.

_-_ Non, soupira_-_t_-_elle. Quoique j'aimerais bien…

_-_ C'est la fille d'oncle Percy ! hurla l'un des jumeaux, à la droite d'Hermione.

_-_ C'est le Ministre de la Magie ! beugla l'autre, à gauche.

_-_ Vous, la stéréo, bouclez_-_la, dit Pandy, si vous voulez toujours que je vous entraîne au quidditch samedi.

_-_ Mais… comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous cousins ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Je veux dire… Samantha et James… Ce ne sont pas des Weasley !

_-_ Sam et James ? Bien sûr que si !

_-_ Si Tante Gin n'est pas une Weasley, j'avale mon balai…

Liz les fusilla du regard, obtenant ainsi le silence.

_-_ Samantha et James sont aussi nos cousins, expliqua_-_t_-_elle. Du côté de notre Tante Ginny, qui a épousé Harry Potter.

_-_ Tu ne lis jamais _Sorcière-Hebdo _? Ils ont pourtant été élus encore une fois le couple le plus _glamour_ de l'année, railla Arthur.

_-_ Oh, ferme_-_la, coupa James, soudain tendu.

Se rappelant soudain que la dénommée Samantha était à Serpentard, Hermione balaya du regard la table des vert_-_et_-_argent. Elle rencontra les yeux verts de la fillette, qui la scrutait, ravie, comme un chaton devant un bol de lait. Comment ne l'avait_-_elle pas deviné plus tôt ? C'était évident. Sam était bien la fille de Ginny. Et apparemment, elle avait deviné sa véritable identité, malgré la nouvelle apparence que l'Alionectar du professeur Rogue lui avait fait prendre.

* * *

Merci d'être venus lire ce troisième chapitre ! Je compte faire les mises à jour approximativement toutes les semaines… Mais je n'ai pas accès à Internet en permanence (bouh... ;'( ...), donc je ne vous promets pas la plus grande régularité ! 

Pour ceux qui s'étonnent de la façon dont j'ai campé les personnages des enfants de Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione : je n'ai pas inventé ces personnages ! L'idée de mettre les quatre enfants de Harry et Ginny chacun dans une maison différente est d'Alixe, dans sa fic _Après la bataille_ (s/760897/1/). De même, dans _Like Mother Like Son_ de Wigginout (1901119/1/), Liz est à Griffondor ; j'ai également mis Aiden et Connor à Griffondor, mais dans sa fic, ils sont plus jeunes….

Je me suis donc contentée de broder à partir d'une matière déjà existante. Alors, pour rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ces fics, qui sont de genres différents mais qui m'ont toutes les deux plu énormément !

Et merci pour toutes vos _reviouwes_. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir : je ne comptais pas en avoir autant, dès les deux premiers chapitres ! ;-)

A la semaine prochaine sur Fanfiction,

Crook


	4. Tempus fluit

Arcana Temporis

**Résumé** : Hermione se retrouve projetée pour une journée dans le futur, vingt ans après, à Poudlard. Elle fait connaissance avec toute une nouvelle génération de Potter et de Weasley… HG/RW

Cette histoire est inspirée de _Like Mother Like Son_ de Wigginout, disponible sur Fanfiction, où Harry se retrouve dans le futur. Les enfants de Ron et Hermione sont restés tels quels, mais ceux de Harry et Ginny sont empruntés à Alixe, dont je ne saurais vous conseiller assez les fics! La dernière, _Mon Sorcier bien-aimé_, est en cours de publication en ce moment sur Fanfiction. Merci à Alixe de m'avoir permis d'utiliser Samantha, Lily, James et Sirius, et à Wigginout pour Liz, Aiden et Connor.

* * *

Rappel de quelques personnages :

**Liz **: Elizabeth Weasley_-_Granger, fille de Ron et Hermione. Elle a dix_-_sept ans et est en sixième année à Poudlard, à Gryffondor. Elle est préfète.

**Aiden et Connor **: jumeaux, fils de Ron et Hermione. Ils ont onze ans et sont en première année à Gryffondor.

**Professeur Vector **: professeur d'arithmancie, nouveau directeur de la maison de Gryffondor.

**Sylvia Cross **: c'est le nom officiel donné à l'Hermione du passé, qui a modifié son apparence grâce à une potion de Rogue. Elle est supposée venir de l'Ecole de Salem, aux Etats_-_Unis.

**Lily et James **: ce sont les deux premiers enfants d'Harry et Ginny. Lily était à Gryffondor, mais elle a déjà quitté Poudlard. James est en sixième année à Poufsouffle, il est attrapeur et capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch.

**Ulysse, Hector et Pandora **: les enfants de Percy et Pénélope. Ulysse et Hector ont déjà quitté Poudlard. Pandora est en sixième année à Serdaigle et veut qu'on l'appelle Pandy.

**Enide Swifton **: Meilleure amie de Liz, 6è année Gryffondor.

* * *

Chapitre IV : Tempus fluit

Ce matin_-_là, Hermione Weasley_-_Granger était pressée. Elle transplana directement de la salle de bain à la table du petit_-_déjeuner où tout était prêt, comme d'habitude. Après un bref bonjour à la cantonade, elle dévora son œuf au plat, but quelques gorgées de thé et attaqua les tartines.

« _-_ Ma puce, arrête d'engloutir ces tartines. Et après tu oses dire que je mange comme un porc.

_-_ Je n'y peux rien, mon chéri », répondit la « puce » en avalant la fin de sa tartine, tandis que quelques miettes se perdaient sur la table. « Je suis vraiment très en retard. »

Prissy, leur elfe de maison libre, lui resservit du thé.

« Merci, Prissy, c'est gentil, mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à faire le service. Tu as déjà assez de travail comme ça avec le ménage. »

L'elfe vexée battit en retraite vers la cuisine. Hermione avala une gorgée de thé, et reprit à l'intention de son mari : « Je suis en conférence cet après_-_midi, et je dois absolument arriver en avance au bureau pour boucler ce rapport sur la _Dissociation des éléments magiques,_ tu te rappelles ?

_-_ Attends, laisse_-_moi réfléchir…Hier, tu es rentrée à minuit, d'une humeur de chien… Ce n'était pas à cause de ce rapport, justement ?

_-_ Ron, tu n'es pas drôle.

_-_ Je sais, 'Mione, je ne suis pas drôle. Mais je pensais qu'à présent que tous les enfants sont à Poudlard, on aurait un peu plus de temps pour nous deux. »

Il la regarda de côté, attendant sa réaction. Alors qu'Hermione déglutissait son thé pour pouvoir manifester verbalement son exaspération, un grand_-_duc brun pénétra dans la pièce.

« _-_ C'est pour toi, dit Ron. C'est de Poudlard.

_-_ Oh, Merlin, j'espère qu'Aiden et Connor n'ont pas fait de bêtise.

_-_ Mais non, 'Mione. Tu te doutes bien que dans ce cas, c'est à moi que cette vieille Minnie aurait adressé la lettre, répondit Ron avec un sourire un peu amer. C'est étrange, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle me rend responsable de toutes leurs frasques, dit_-_il en souriant cette fois plus franchement. Remarque, dans un sens, je trouve cela plutôt flatteur…Mais qu'y a_-_t_-_il, 'Mione ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête de sa femme. La bouche ouverte, elle fixait la commode, en face d'elle, où était exposée une vieille photo d'elle et de lui avec Harry, du temps où ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Il lui arracha la lettre des mains.

_« Hermione,_

_Vous souvenez-vous d'un voyage particulier que vous auriez fait en 1996 ? Si oui, répondez d'urgence à ce hibou._

_Merci,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. »_

« _-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça veut dire ?…'Mione ? » Il agita sa main devant ses yeux.

_« _Oh, Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié ! »

Sa femme avait l'air à la fois catastrophé et illuminé qu'il lui connaissait quand une inspiration subite lui venait à l'esprit. Il s'inquiéta. Quand elle était dans cet état, elle courait généralement au Labo du Ministère, ou bien au siège de l'Association des Elfes, et il ne la voyait plus pendant trois jours.

Sa femme se tourna vers lui, des étincelles au fond des yeux. Et contre toute attente, elle ne lui parla pas de laboratoire, d'elfes ou de recherches. Envoyant valser son rapport sur la _Dissociation des éléments magiques_, Hermione Weasley_-_Granger entreprit de raconter à son mari comment, à l'âge de seize ans, elle avait fait un saut dans le futur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, une heure plus tard, les deux époux étaient d'humeur beaucoup plus romantique que précédemment. Néanmoins, Madame finit par s'arracher avec regret du baiser fougueux de son mari pour retrouver son cher rapport. Sa journée allait être chargée.

* * *

« _-_ Bon, très bien, dit joyeusement le professeur Vector. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferez les problèmes de la page 342. » 

En rangeant ses affaires, Liz se sentait beaucoup moins joyeuse que son professeur d'arithmancie. Cette Sylvia Cross était proprement exaspérante. Non mais qu'est_-_ce qui lui prenait de lever la main comme une forcenée, à chaque fois que le prof posait une question ? Liz elle_-_même connaissait la réponse, la plupart du temps. Mais elle savait bien que si elle commençait à se comporter de la sorte, elle se ferait charrier par toute l'école! Le pire, c'est que Vector avait eu l'air d'adorer, et en deux heures de cours, il avait attribué quinze points à Gryffondor, lui qui en était plutôt chiche !

C'était vraiment ridicule, surtout de la part d'une nouvelle. Comment comptait_-_elle se faire des amis ?

Mais peut_-_être ne comptait_-_elle pas se faire des amis. Après tout, Minerva n'avait pas précisé combien de temps elle allait rester. « Quelque temps », avait_-_elle dit. Qu'est_-_ce que ça voulait dire ? Une semaine ? Trois mois ? Toute l'année scolaire ? C'était bizarre, cette façon d'arriver à Poudlard, comme ça, en plein milieu de l'année.

Liz referma son sac d'un coup sec. Trop de livres. Si ça continuait comme ça, l'année prochaine, elle devrait faire des sorts de rétrécissement sur ses affaires pour pouvoir tout emporter.

De toute façon, la Nouvelle était _vraiment_ bizarre. Liz n'arrivait pas à se faire une opinion sur elle. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue depuis son arrivée, et la voilà qui se mettait à fayoter en cours. Vive la discrétion ! Elle avait l'air sympathique, pourtant. Mais Liz était gênée par sa façon de baver sur la famille Weasley et sur les Potter.

Depuis son enfance, Liz avait l'habitude de cela. Ses parents étaient les meilleurs amis du Survivant, et même si elle n'y avait pas eu droit autant que la famille de Harry et Ginny, elle avait eu sa dose de photos et d'articles stupides dans les journaux. Et bien sûr, à son arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait pu « bénéficier » des regards et des chuchotements dus à sa célébrité. Moins que Lily et James, heureusement. Ou qu'Ulysse, Hector et Pandora, les enfants de son oncle Percy, qui était Ministre de la Magie depuis huit ans.

Il y avait aussi ceux qui les accusaient d'être des proches de la Directrice. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, quand même, si c'était une amie de leurs parents ! Et à Poudlard, ils se retenaient de l'appeler par son prénom et lui donnaient du « professeur McGonagall ».

Enfin, c'était moins grave que ces fans de leurs parents qui croyaient tout ce qu'on disait dans les journaux. Alors, qu'une nouvelle élève arrive brusquement d'Amérique, en cours d'année, pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds et poser des questions sur sa famille, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Son regard tomba sur Sylvia, qui était encore en train de l'observer. Agacée, Liz se glissa vers la sortie et tourna dans le couloir pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

« Elle dépasse les bornes, là. Elle le trouvera toute seule, le chemin pour aller en salle d'Enchantements. Ça lui fera les pieds, et au sens propre ! »

Ragaillardie à l'idée de voir l'Américaine arriver en retard au cours du professeur Flitwick, elle accéléra le pas, entre la foule des élèves et les vieilles armures, pressée de retrouver Enide, Dan et Mike.

* * *

Décevant l'espoir de Liz, Hermione n'eut aucun problème à trouver la salle des sortilèges, qui n'avait pas changé depuis vingt ans. Le professeur n'avait pas changé non plus : ce cours était toujours assuré par Filius Flitwick... Hermione sourit intérieurement : pour ce qui était des cours, elle n'était pas trop dépaysée. Le professeur Vector venait de faire presque le même cours que la semaine dernière. Enfin… la semaine dernière… pour lui, ça faisait vingt_-_deux ans. Pour des professeurs comme Vladimir Vector, Filius Flitwick, ou même Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui aimaient voir grandir et progresser leurs élèves, ça ne posait aucun problème. Mais Hermione comprenait mieux l'aigreur du professeur Rogue… 

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait comme métier, en 2018. Jusque_-_là, elle avait du mal à se décider, entre la recherche ou l'engagement politique (en faveur de la libération des elfes, mais il y avait aussi tant d'autres choses à changer, dans le monde sorcier… les rapports avec les Moldus en étaient un exemple frappant). Elle avait même pensé à conjuguer les deux carrières, politique et scientifique ; mais si elle devait avoir une famille (ce qui était maintenant un point acquis), elle ne pourrait sans doute pas faire tout ça.

Hermione se mit à songer aux jumeaux. Comment pouvait_-_on élever des jumeaux ? Des copies de Fred et George, en plus ! car ils ne semblaient vraiment rien avoir à envier à leur duo d'oncles « facétieux »… Ça devait être une charge épouvantable ! Hermione se demanda si elle pourrait un jour avoir l'instinct maternel. Pour l'instant, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait déjà du mal à se considérer comme la mère de Liz –et elle n'était PAS la mère de Liz ; du moins pas encore. Et les jumeaux lui semblaient n'être rien d'autre qu'une paire de petits monstres, sympathiques, certes, mais dont elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde être responsable. Mais peut_-_être qu'à trente_-_neuf ans (c'était l'âge que, selon ses calculs, elle devait avoir atteint « maintenant »), la maternité lui semblerait quelque chose de tout naturel…

En arrivant devant la salle des sortilèges, Hermione retrouva Liz, entourée de ses amis de Gryffondor. Il y avait Enide, une jolie brune, avec des yeux d'un bleu très clair et le teint quasi_-_transparent, qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et supportait avec humour les accès d'autorité de son amie préfète. Dan était un cousin de Liz –le fils d'un des jumeaux, si elle avait bien compris. Hermione découvrit bientôt qu'il était le petit ami d'Enide. Quant à Mike Bell, ses yeux noirs pétillants témoignaient de son sens de l'humour. Lui et Enide étaient en train de faire rire aux éclats leurs deux amis, en leur racontant le cours de divination qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec le professeur Trelawney.

« C'est alors que notre chère Sibylle s'est retournée vers Mike, et lui a susurré de sa voix fluette : " …et surtout, jeune homme, méfiez_-_vous d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roux… " »

Mike leva les yeux au ciel : Enide riait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à raconter.

« … et Mike a répondu : "Raah, je savais bien que Liz m'en voudrait de ne pas avoir terminé mon devoir de métamorphose." »

Dan éclata de rire devant la mine mi_-_figue mi_-_raisin de sa cousine. Mike ajouta :

« Et elle m'a enlevé 10 points, la rosse ! C'était juste une remarque comme ça…. C'est vrai, Liz est rousse, quoi… Aïe ! »

La baguette de Liz s'était abattue sur sa tête.

_« _TU AS FAIT PERDRE 10 POINTS À GRYFFONDOR ! »

Les oreilles de Liz avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre. Dan sauta sur l'occasion pour ajouter, perfide :

« Tu vois, Liz, que la divination, ce n'est pas que de la gnognotte. Tu viens de lui taper dessus ! Trelawney a eu raison de le prévenir contre toi… »

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de suivre le reste de la conversation. Elle se fit happer par le professeur Flitwick qui lui signala que Sylvia Cross devait aller voir le professeur Mc Gonagall dans son bureau, à midi.

* * *

En sortant du bureau de McGonagall, Hermione était particulièrement soucieuse. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle « se » rencontrerait elle_-_même (enfin, sa version plus âgée) dans la soirée, afin de trouver un moyen de retourner dans le passé. Si McGonagall n'avait pas pu trouver d'autre solution, la situation devait être vraiment délicate. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait un jour retrouver son époque… 

Ne voulant pas céder à la panique, elle prit une grande inspiration. Ron, Harry et son présent à elle lui manquaient. D'autres auraient pu penser que c'était une chance, de pouvoir ainsi découvrir son avenir, mais elle trouvait cela plutôt effrayant. Entre rêver à l'amour à dix_-_sept ans, et se retrouver mariée avec trois enfants à trente_-_neuf, il y avait une marge. Une marge de vingt_-_deux ans d'évènements et d'évolutions diverses, allant du monde extérieur aux cercles les plus intimes de sa conscience. Ce n'était pas très sain de franchir ce fossé sans passer par la case du vieillissement.

Heureusement que personne ne savait qui elle était, car la situation serait dans ce cas affreusement gênante.

Alors qu'elle bifurquait dans un corridor, une main surgit brusquement à ses côtés et l'attrapa par la manche, l'entraînant derrière un tableau –une nature morte. Sortant sa baguette pour se défendre, elle s'apprêtait à lancer un _Stupefix_ quand elle reconnut les yeux verts et l'air malicieux de Samantha.

« _-_ Pourrais_-_tu m'accorder quelques instants, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais qu'on discute, toutes les deux… »

Hermione pesta intérieurement. Quelqu'un _savait_. Et la discussion s'annonçait diablement embarrassante…

* * *

Au départ, je pensais pas répondre aux reviews… Mais je tiens à vous dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Et il y a aussi quelques questions auxquelles il faut que je réponde… Voilà donc mes réactions à vos commentaires : 

**Alixe **: Merci pour les critiques ! Ca m'a permis de corriger très vite… Surtout que tu as été la première à reviewer : j'imagine que grâce à toi d'autres lecteurs ont mieux compris. Donc, c'est officiel, tu es devenue ma « bêta_-_readeuse » ! (dans la mesure où tu pourras m'accorder un peu de temps…).  
Je suis très flattée que mes descriptions des Potter correspondent à l'idée que tu t'en es faite. Surtout que j'ai fait des efforts : dans mon esprit, au départ, Sam avait les cheveux châtains, et Sirius était roux ! C'est après avoir relu ta fic que leur ai redonné les cheveux noirs de leur père.

**OZ_-_whitemage** : Merci… je continue, donc.

**castel** : Merci aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours.

**Anacofleb** : Je comprends que ce soit un peu l'embrouille tous ces nouveaux personnages. J'espère que mon petit rappel en début de chapitre t'a aidé, cette fois_-_ci.

**virg05 **: Voilà la suite ! Pour le rythme, ce sera à peu près toutes les semaines.

**popov** : J'espère que ce chapitre_-_là ne t'a pas déçu.

**stephanie** : Oui, je continue… Merci de m'encourager !

**vava cracra** : c'est bien si j'arrive à faire un peu de suspense ! Comme ça tu continueras à venir me lire… ;_-_)

**loufette** : désolée de te faire attendre : la discussion Sam_-_Hermione, c'est pour la semaine prochaine ! (niark niark… je suis méchante, hein ;_-_) )

**lunatanis** : et oui, ça grouille de rouquins ! Tout l'intérêt d'imaginer que l'histoire se termine bien, c'est que ça laisse place à une nouvelle génération ! J'espère qu'à toi aussi, les petits rappels en haut de ce chapitre auront été utiles…

**Rebecca Black** : merci beaucoup !

**Allima** : Bien vu ! Oui, Duncan Stratford est un clin d'oeil à la fic d'Alixe, _Mon Sorcier Bien-Aimé_... Je suis contente que tu l'aies remarqué. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette fic, et qui aiment le personnage de Sam… et bien lisez_-_la ! C'est Alixe qui l'a inventé… ses fics ne peuvent que vous plaire !

**Ayla257** : Et oui, elle est toute chamboulée, la pauvre Hermione, c'est le cas de le dire!

**Axoo** : ben oui, les Weasley sont déjà une grande famille... Alors, à la génération suivante, tu imagines! ;)

**harryherron** : sympa, ton pseudo! et contente d'avoir réussi à te faire rire... c'est pas évident, le genre comique, je suis en train de m'en apercevoir!

**Menssa** : oui, c'est une véritable invasion de rouquins! Je sais pas si leurs enfants seraient vraiment tous roux (tiens, la transmission du gène de la rousseur, c'est une bonne question), mais c'est bien plus marrant à imaginer comme ça!

**Evanspotter** : Merci! J'adore Ron et Hermione, moi aussi!

Encore merci à tous, et à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Unveil the Future

**Arcana Temporis **

_Coucou à tous! Voici le cinquième chapitre, avec un peu de retard. Comme je suis en concours, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews : ce sera pour la semaine prochaine!_

_ Bonne lecture_

_ Crook  
_**  
**

**

* * *

Résumé** : Hermione se retrouve projetée pour une journée dans le futur, vingt ans après, à Poudlard. Elle fait connaissance avec toute une nouvelle génération de Potter et de Weasley… HG/RW

Cette histoire est inspirée de _Like Mother Like Son_ de Wigginout, disponible sur Fanfiction, où Harry se retrouve dans le futur. Les enfants de Ron et Hermione sont restés tels quels, mais ceux de Harry et Ginny sont empruntés à Alixe, dont je ne saurais vous conseiller assez les fics! La dernière, _Mon Sorcier bien-aimé_, est en cours de publication en ce moment sur Fanfiction. Merci à Alixe de m'avoir permis d'utiliser Samantha, Lily, James et Sirius, et à Wigginout pour Liz, Aiden et Connor.

* * *

Sylvia Cross : américaine venue de Salem ; fausse identité d'Hermione dans le futur.

Liz Weasley_-_Granger : fille aînée de Ron et Hermione. 17 ans, 6è année à Gryffondor. Préfète.

Samantha Potter : benjamine des enfants de Harry et Ginny. Elle a 13 ans, et elle est en 3è année à Serpentard. Elle a reconnu Hermione

Lily, James et Sirius Potter : les autres enfants d'Harry et Ginny, âgés respectivement de 18, 16 et 15 ans. Lily vient de quitter Poudlard où elle était à Gryffondor. James est en 6è année à Poufsouffle et Sirius en 5è année à Serdaigle. Ils sont tous les deux préfets.

Pandora Weasley_-_Deauclaire : petite dernière de Percy et Pénélope. 6è année à Serdaigle.

* * *

Chapitre V : Unveil the Future

Hermione ne savait trop comment se débarrasser de Samantha. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée, et dangereuse, pour qu'elle se permette de prendre le risque d'une discussion avec elle ! Elle improvisa une excuse :

« _-_ Heu, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller manger…

_-_ Justement, on va dans les cuisines. C'est le chemin. Tu dois connaître, non ? »

La jeune fille eut un sourire à peine machiavélique, qui rappela brutalement Ginny à Hermione. Elle soupira intérieurement. Les gènes Weasley avaient encore frappé de ce côté.

« _-_ Bon, je te suis », lâcha_-_t_-_elle à contrecœur.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, où rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé. Les grandes tables en bois traînaient au centre, et à leur arrivée les elfes de maison les assaillirent pour prendre commande. Hermione fut cependant surprise d'en voir quatre ou cinq habillés de pièces de tissu aussi disparates que multicolores. La S.A.L.E avait servi à quelque chose finalement. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était toujours cela. Après deux ans d'engagement pour la cause des elfes, sans en avoir convaincu un seul à part Dobby, elle avait commencé à se décourager. Voilà la preuve qu'il fallait s'accrocher.

« _-_ Où est Dobby ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement à Sam.

_-_ Oh, Dobby ? Il est rarement dans les cuisines… Il s'occupe de l'intendance de tout le château, et il a beaucoup à faire. Et parfois, Minnie l'envoie en mission à l'extérieur. »

_-_ Minnie !

_-_ Minerva McGonagall ! Tu connais pas ? Sam leva un sourcil.

_-_ Vous l'appelez Minnie… »

Les elfes revinrent vers elles, les bras chargés de plats divers. Hermione tenta de discuter avec la jeune elfe qui la servait, une dénommée Kitty, qui faisait partie des elfes « habillés ». Celle_-_ci n'était pas très bavarde. Apparemment, le fait que les domestiques puissent discuter pendant le service n'était pas encore entré dans les mœurs.

Sam avait l'air blasé. Elle n'était pas là pour discuter de la libération des elfes de maison.

« _-_ Et oui, ta petite association marche plutôt bien, tu sais, si on tient compte des mentalités arriérées de pas mal de gens… »

Elle se concentra sur son assiette et entreprit de découper soigneusement son poisson. Elles mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, le temps de décourager les elfes qui les harcelaient pour mieux les servir. Finalement, Sam demanda à voix basse:

« _-_ Alors, comment as_-_tu atterri à notre époque ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas trop. C'est à cause d'un livre que je venais de prendre dans la Réserve. Quand je l'ai ouvert, il y a eu une sorte de lumière, un flash. J'étais toujours au même endroit, mais… vingt_-_deux ans dans le futur… quand vous êtes arrivés, toi et ton ami. J'avoue que je n'ai rien compris à ce qui se passait.

_-_ C'était quoi comme livre ?

_-_ Je ne te le dirai pas, Sam. C'est trop dangereux. Et si tu as hérité de la curiosité de ta mère et de la témérité de ton père, je ne préfère même pas imaginer le cocktail. »

Elle recula un peu pour mieux jauger sa future nièce. Celle_-_ci éclata ouvertement de rire.

« _-_ Tu as raison, il ne vaut mieux pas, dit_-_elle. Au moins j'aurais essayé. »

Elle avala une boulette de riz, et ajouta :

« _-_ Mais toi, tu n'es pas curieuse. A ta place, j'aurais déjà posé un millier de questions.

_-_ Oui : comment m'as_-_tu démasquée ? C'est grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur, c'est ça ?

_-_ Tout à fait. J'étais justement en train de regarder la Carte quand tu es apparue, hier soir. Et malgré la fausse apparence que tu as prise depuis, c'est toujours ton nom qui apparaît dessus. La Carte ne ment jamais. »

Sam se pencha par_-_dessus la table, et chuchota à Hermione d'un ton narquois, en la regardant dans les yeux :

« Mais je pensais à un autre genre de questions. »

Hermione soupira et reconnut sa défaite :

« Parle_-_moi de la famille Weasley. »

Sam eut un sourire malicieux, et se mit à farfouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit une photo. Sa compagne se trouva soudain face à l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, telle qu'elle existait en 2018.

* * *

Fascinée, Hermione ne parvenait pas à prêter une complète attention à Sam, qui s'était soudain montrée très volubile, et lui narrait, pêle_-_mêle, les diverses anecdotes marquantes qui composaient la _Geste_ de la famille Weasley. 

Hermione se regardait. La photo, d'après Sam, datait déjà de trois ans, mais Hermione se trouvait quand même déjà bien « vieille ». « Vieille » n'était certes pas le mot exact. Mais elle se voyait sur la photo comme une adulte de trente_-_cinq ans et, quand on a dix_-_sept ans, toute personne de plus de trente ans se voit cruellement classée sans appel dans la catégorie des « vieux ».

Il y avait aussi ce grand homme roux qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Il souriait à l'objectif, mais jetait aussi régulièrement des coups d'œil vers deux gamins aux cheveux couleur carotte qu'il avait du mal à faire tenir en place. Ron était devenu encore plus grand, mais il avait aussi pris de la carrure. Hermione se dit que les années avaient été bien plus clémentes avec lui. La maturité le rendait encore plus beau.

Détachant péniblement son regard de son futur mari, Hermione chercha sa fille, Liz. Elle la trouva au premier rang de la photo, enlaçant sa grand_-_mère Molly, qui trônait, radieuse et les larmes aux yeux, au milieu de sa grande famille. A la droite de Molly, Hermione reconnut Pandora à sa chevelure encore plus flamboyante que celle de Liz. Les deux cousines étaient encore des petites filles, sur cette photo, mais on pouvait déjà deviner leur caractère…

Hermione chercha Arthur Weasley. Il n'était pas sur la photo. Etait_-_ce parce qu'il était derrière l'appareil ? Ou alors…

« … En fait, je ne connais pas trop Sophie. Avant, elle était à Beauxbâtons, avec ses frères. Elle a tous les garçons à ses pieds. Forcément, quand on a du sang de Vélane… Mais elle est plutôt sympa, malgré ses airs de _fille_, et super douée comme poursuiveuse. Pas autant qu'Anita Petersen à Gryffondor, bien sûr, mais c'est bien la fille d'oncle Bill.

« _-_ Qui est Anita Petersen ?

_-_ La meilleure amie de Carrie ! Elles sont en troisième année à Gryffondor, et elles ont toutes les deux un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch. C'est pas juste, moi je suis obligée d'attendre qu'Humphrey Nott parte de Poudlard pour avoir le poste de deuxième batteuse.

_-_ Carrie est une de tes cousines ?

_-_ Tu n'as rien écouté de tout ce que je t'ai dit… » Sam gloussa en regardant son oncle Ron sur la photo. Elle reprit : « Carrie est l'attrapeuse des Gryffondor. C'est la fille d'oncle Fred !

_-_ Et Charlie, il n'a pas eu d'enfants ? »

Le regard de Samantha se rembrunit.

« _-_ Je n'ai jamais connu mon oncle Charlie…

_-_ Oh !

_-_ Maman dit qu'il était super bon au quidditch, aussi bon que Papa. Et Sirius aurait bien aimé le connaître, parce qu'il veut travailler sur les dragons, lui aussi… Il est mort peu avant la Bataille. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais de lui. »

Abattue, Hermione retourna son attention à la photo. Dumbledore, Arthur, Charlie… Hagrid n'était pas à Poudlard non plus. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : vingt_-_deux ans plus tard, ç'aurait été trop beau que tout le monde fût encore là.

« Et Rémus Lupin ?

_-_ Oh ! C'était un ami de papa, c'est ça ? Celui qui était loup_-_garou ? Il est mort aussi pendant la Bataille… »

La victoire sur Voldemort avait eu un prix… Essayant d'oublier la grosse boule qui lui montait à la gorge, Hermione écouta Sam lui présenter le reste de la famille… Les agaçants cousins Ulysse et Hector, qui se gargarisaient d'être les fils du Ministre de la Magie (mais Lily est plutôt forte pour leur clouer le bec, affirma Sam), et Pandy, leur sœur rebelle, qui faisait le désespoir de son père… mais la joie de tous ses oncles ! Arthur et Carrie, les enfants de Fred, et Dan, le fils de George. Tous les trois jouaient au quidditch à Gryffondor. La présence de bébés sur la photo dans les bras de leurs pères archi_-_fiers témoignait que d'autres rejetons du terrible duo ne tarderaient pas à se montrer à Poudlard.

Il y avait, enfin, le clan Potter. Sam ressemblait beaucoup à sa grande sœur Lily, mais cette dernière tenait plus d'Harry, alors qu'il était clair que le côté énergique et félin de la benjamine était l'héritage de Ginny. Hermione fut surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était la marraine de Sam.

« _-_ C'est toi qui l'a demandé à mes parents, alors que tu avais refusé jusque_-_là, dit Sam. Tu es plutôt une bonne marraine ! Tu me passes plus de choses qu'à tes propres enfants », ajouta_-_t_-_elle d'un air malicieux.

James était le portrait craché de son homonyme, tel qu'Hermione avait pu le voir sur l'album de photos auquel Harry tenait tant : une silhouette élégante, des cheveux noirs en bataille, et des yeux noisette emplis de charme et d'intelligence, mais dépourvus de lunettes. Sam lui expliqua, avec un air de léger dédain, qu'il était un peu trop _Poufsouffle_, mais que c'était le meilleur de la famille au quidditch. Il était aussi bon attrapeur que son père, et ça faisait deux ans que les jaune_-_et_-_noir remportaient la Coupe, ce qui avait provoqué la rage de Lily et de son petitami Steve Dubois, qui avaient fait gagner Gryffondor jusque_-_là. Mais depuis que Will était l'attrapeur de Serpentard, il était évident que l'ère de suprématie de la Maison au Blaireau allait à sa fin.

La suffisance de Sam s'éteignit et laissa place à la tendresse quand elle évoqua son frère Sirius. Sirius ne jouait pas au quidditch. Il finirait certainement préfet_-_en_-_chef, tout comme James, soupira Sam (ce n'est pas elle qui demanderait à être préfète, et encore moins préfète_-_en_-_chef ! Elle préférait suivre les traces de sa sœur Lily, sur ce plan_-_là). L'absence de combativité de Sirius sur le plan du quidditch se rattrapait cependant dans le domaine des études. Non qu'il cherchât à tout prix à battre les autres, ni se montrât arrogant en la matière (et là, Sam se permit un petit clin d'œil à sa future marraine)

En fait, il était clair que Sirius était celui de ses frères et sœurs que Sam préférait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus souples que ceux de James et son teint pâle constellé de tâches de rousseur laissait transparaître des yeux d'un vert limpide et clair, qui regardaient calmement l'objectif à travers des lunettes. Si le vert des yeux de Sam avait quelque chose de diabolique, c'était tout le contraire chez Sirius. Ils brillaient d'une intelligence bienveillante, teintée d'une soif de savoir que rien, semble_-_t_-_il, ne saurait apaiser. Sa finesse et sa sensibilité devaient être exceptionnelles, et Hermione se dit qu'il ne devait pas être facile pour Ginny d'élever ensemble des enfants aux caractères si différents…

Elle se retourna vers Sam, l'air embarrassé. Elle hésita un instant, puis parvint à articuler :

« _-_ Dis_-_moi, est_-_ce… Est_-_ce que je suis une bonne mère ?

Surprise, Sam la considéra avec curiosité :

« _-_ Oui… bien sûr que oui ! Tu es parfois un peu autoritaire, mais avec les jumeaux, ça se comprend ! Quant à Liz, elle est pire que toi, alors…

Sam eut une mimique amusée :

« _-_ Je crois même qu'Aiden et Connor regrettent d'être enfin venus à Poudlard, pour tomber sous la coupe de leur préfète de sœur ! Heureusement qu'ils ont leur bonne cousine Sam, qui les fournit aimablement en idées et matériel de farce et attrapes…

Hermione fronça le sourcil :

« _-_ Tu ne crains pas de leur faire perdre des points, ou même qu'ils reçoivent des retenues ?

Sa jeune nièce se mit à rire aux éclats :

« _-_ Pour les retenues, je ne dis pas, mais pour les points, c'est justement le but ! Je te rappelle que je suis à Serpentard… c'est de bonne guerre, non ? »

Scandalisée et amusée tout à la fois, Hermione entreprit de suivre la jeune fille aux yeux verts, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à sa prochaine salle de cours.

* * *

Le cours de potion était aussi épouvantable que d'habitude. Serrant les dents, les Gryffondor de sixième année attendaient que la cloche sonne, dans l'espoir que Rogue n'enlèverait pas de nouveaux points aux rouge_-_et_-_or avant la fin de l'heure. 

Enfin, ils entendirent le carillon. Mais personne ne bougea. Les Serpentard savaient, eux aussi, que seul Severus Rogue déciderait du moment où ils pourraient commencer à emballer leurs affaires.

« _-_ Bien, baissez le feu, et laissez votre potion mijoter pour la nuit. Cependant, vous n'oublierez pas de revenir demain matin rajouter les graines de _Sesamum indicum_, à 7h30 précises. Même l'horrible déception engendrée par une désolante défaite au Quidditch ne saurait être acceptée comme excuse, pour avoir oublié vos devoirs… N'est_-_ce pas, Bell et Weasley ! »

Le professeur considéra un moment les deux joueurs de Gryffondor, puis se détourna pour effacer le tableau d'un coup de baguette, tandis que Dan et Mike, verts de rage, essayaient d'ignorer sa remarque. Liz les calma d'un geste de la main.

Quand ils sortirent, ils trouvèrent Samantha, qui les attendait d'un air chafouin. Dan l'accueillit d'un ton amer :

« _-_ Sam, qu'est_-_ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu viens lécher les bottes de Rogue ? Ne te gêne pas, il est en pleine phase d'idolâtrie serpentarde. Pendant tout le cours, j'ai eu peur qu'il trouve le moyen de nous coller une retenue, à Mike ou à moi, pour nous empêcher d'assister au match.

_-_ Voyons Weasley, tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin de ça pour gagner ? Franchement, Rogue sait bien que vous en avalerez vos balais, de toute façon. Vous vous êtes déjà pris une belle rouste face aux Poufsouffle, non ?

C'était Duncan Stratford, le batteur des Serpentard, qui venait de parler. Dan lui lança son meilleur sourire :

_-_ A propos de rouste, t'as intérêt à bien protéger ton petit attrapeur tout à l'heure, Stratford. On ne voudrait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal… »

Il lança un regard de biais à sa petite cousine qui vint se planter devant lui, ses yeux verts éclatants de fureur. Dan faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout donner l'impression de se laisser dominer.

_-_ Will n'a pas besoin d'être protégé », lâcha Samantha en lui lançant un regard noir. « Accroche_-_toi à ton balai, Weasley, car ce soir, tu n'auras même pas le temps de voir commencer le match, que Serpentard aura déjà attrapé le Vif. »

Liz s'arracha à la contemplation de ses ongles. Dire qu'ils semblaient prêts à se taper dessus pour un match amical ! Qu'est_-_ce que ce serait lors du vrai match ! Pourquoi ses cousins se sentaient_-_ils toujours obligés de se lancer ce genre d'invectives pleines de défi ? De vrais coqs ! Elle aimait bien le Quidditch, mais elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'y jouer vraiment, car elle détestait toute cette compétition.

_-_ Bon, vous avez fini avec les rodomontades, là ? Ce n'est qu'un match_-_test, après tout, et d'ailleurs, il serait sans doute temps d'aller le jouer, ce match…

Tout en poursuivant les invectives, le petit groupe se mit en branle. Samantha se mit à trotter à côté d'elle.

_-_ Alors, Liz, tu daigneras donc nous honorer de ta présence ? Tu n'as pas de dissertation de métamorphose à finir, ou une leçon de potions à réviser ? Je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue n'est pas encore _tout à fait_ satisfait de tes efforts…

Samantha semblait prête à continuer dans la même veine pendant tout le chemin qui menait au terrain de quidditch, mais Mike la coupa :

_-_ Et il est bien le seul, parmi tous les professeurs. Allez, Sam, arrête de faire la peste, et va retrouver ton attrapeur, je suis certain qu'il appréciera que tu l'encourages avant le match.

D'un sourire entendu, Sam lâcha leur petit groupe et prit de l'avance, pour se faufiler dans la foule des vert_-_et_-_argent.


	6. This is Halloween!

**Arcana Temporis**

Bonjour à tous!

Voici la suite de cette fic... Un banquet d'Halloween un peu plus cool que ceux auxquels Harry doit faire face, lui! ;-). Enjoy!

* * *

_Rappel de quelques personnages :_

**Mike **: Gryffondor de sixième année, ami de Liz. Gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondor.

**Duncan Stratford **: sixième année, Serpentard. Batteur de son équipe.

**Dan **: fils de George Weasley, sixième année à Gryffondor et batteur de son équipe

**Pandora **: fille de Percy et Pénélope. Est en sixième année à Serdaigle et veut qu'on l'appelle Pandy. Capitaine et gardienne de son équipe de Quidditch.

**James **: fils d'Harry et Ginny. sixième année à Poufsouffle. Capitaine et attrapeur de son équipe.

**Sirius** : frère cadet de James, cinquième année à Serdaigle.

**Samantha** : petite sœur de ces derniers, troisième année à Serpentard.

**Will de Monmouth **: Serpentard de troisième année, et attrapeur de son équipe. Meilleur ami de Samantha.

**Carrie Weasley **: fille de Fred Weasley, troisième année et attrapeuse des Gryffondor.

**Arthur Weasley **: son frère. Septième année ; capitaine et batteur des Gryffondor.

**Sylvia Cross **: fausse identité d'Hermione, qui se fait passer pour une Américaine, venue de l'Institut de Salem.

* * *

**  
Chapitre VI : « This is Halloween ! »**

Tandis que Mike, Duncan et Dan, qui devaient jouer, se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires, Hermione accompagna Liz et Sylvia dans les tribunes. Elles y croisèrent Pandora, qui venait observer le match en qualité de capitaine des Serdaigle, et James, venu au nom des Poufsouffle. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles un peu vertes, en prévision du match, officiel celui_-_là, qui devait se dérouler entre les Aigles et les Blaireaux la semaine suivante; puis ils retournèrent chacun s'asseoir avec leur équipe pour analyser le jeu.

Mais Sirius, le frère cadet de James, resta avec elles, et Sam ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

« Alors, Will va bien ? s'enquit Enide.

_-_ Insinuerais_-_tu qu'il a la pétoche ?

_-_ Certainement pas, Sam, mais tu avoueras qu'il a le droit d'être un peu stressé. Ce n'est pas évident d'être attrapeur, on a une pression énorme, non ? Et c'est sa première année dans son équipe, tout comme Carrie. J'ai l'impression que la pauvre n'a pas réussi à très bien dormir, cette semaine.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de chance, Carrie ! Elle vient juste de jouer contre James, et la voilà qui doit affronter Will.

_-_ Tu es bien confiante dans ses capacités, Sam. Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait battre James ? demanda Sirius.

_-_ Je pense que oui. » Elle se mordit les lèvres, semblant réfléchir un instant. « Peut_-_être pas cette année, mais l'année prochaine, quand il aura plus d'expérience… Et tu sais bien qu'avec ma batte, je peux donner du fil à retordre à James ! Il faudra qu'il se débarrasse de mes cognards avant d'attraper le Vif !

_-_ Comment se fait_-_il que tu veuilles être batteuse, Sam ? Je veux dire… il faut être plutôt forte, non ? » l'interrogea Hermione qui, ayant en tête ses souvenirs du _Quidditch à travers les âges_, se demandait comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit et fin que Sam pouvait envisager de jouer à ce poste.

C'est Sirius qui répondit :

_- _Oh, tu sais, Sylvia… (Hermione dut, une fois de plus, se rappeler le nom que McGonagall lui avait donné). La force n'est pas si importante. Il y a aussi l'élan, la précision… Et puis les batteurs sont des teigneux. De ce côté, notre chère Sam n'a absolument rien à leur envier… Aïe ! »

C'était un coup dans les côtes que venait de lui asséner sa petite sœur. Mais, au sourire de celle_-_ci, Hermione devina qu'elle le prenait plutôt pour un compliment.

La jeune Granger ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il y avait un match, alors qu'on était un vendredi. Elle posa la question à Liz, qui lui expliqua le système de matches amicaux qui avait été mis en place depuis quelques années.

« C'est une coutume qui s'est imposée de fil en aiguille, expliqua Liz. La semaine précédant un match entre deux équipes, les deux équipes restantes ont pris l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble… et de jouer l'une contre l'autre.

_-_ Comme ça donnait parfois des matches bien plus intéressants que les matches officiels, le public a commencé à venir régulièrement, précisa Sirius.

_-_ Et McGonagall, qui est une grande fan de Quidditch, a fini par officialiser le système, conclut Liz. Ça nous fait encore plus de Quidditch encore à regarder… quel bonheur ! »

Mais sa voix était teintée d'ironie. Sam, qui avait écouté, eut soudain dans le regard cette lueur narquoise dont Hermione avait compris qu'il fallait se méfier. La petite brune lâcha, d'un air faussement ingénu :

_-_ « Et c'est comme ça que Liz peut se permettre de laisser tomber sa longue dissertation de métamorphose pour venir admirer le gardien de son équipe. Car elle a les mêmes goûts que sa mère, Liz, elle aime bien les gardiens, n'est_-_ce pas ? »

Liz piqua un fard, mais elle ne fut pas la seule. Etrangement, « Sylvia Cross », la jeune Américaine venue de Salem, s'associa à elle pour former une belle paire de tomates à pleine maturité...

Malgré sa propre rougeur, Hermione remarqua que comme chez Ron, les oreilles de Liz semblaient particulièrement sensibles sur ce plan_-_là.

Enide éclata de rire :

« Eh ! tout le monde ne peut pas aimer les attrapeurs, Sam !

_- _Je n'aime pas Will, dit Sam d'un ton assuré. Pas de cette façon.

_- _Ah bon ? Mais alors, pourquoi Esthel Flint s'est_-_elle retrouvée avec toutes ces pustules jaunes et vertes sur le visage, l'année dernière, quand elle lui a envoyé une carte pour la Saint_-_Valentin ? » demanda Liz avec aigreur.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, à l'intention de sa cousine :

« Oh, Liz, tu crois que c'est lié ? Mon dieu ! La pauvre… J'espère pour elle qu'elle ne recommencera pas cette année, alors. »

Et alors que le rire sonore d'Enide retentissait à nouveau, la jeune Serpentard ramena d'un mouvement de tête ses lourds cheveux noirs dans son dos, et concentra son attention sur le terrain, où le match venait de commencer.

* * *

Attablée avec les Gryffondor, Hermione profitait pleinement du festin d'Halloween. Le repas avait été particulièrement délicieux, et la tarte aux poires caramélisées qu'elle dégustait à présent était divine. Cela confirmait sa théorie : la libération des elfes de maison ne pouvait qu'apporter, à terme, une amélioration de l'ordinaire de l'école. Suite aux habitudes de communication plus fréquentes entre elfes et élèves, un tableau de réclamations avait été mis en place depuis quelques années, pour déterminer quels étaient les menus préférés de ces derniers ; et la tarte aux poires emportait tous les suffrages. 

Le match de Quidditch avait été tel qu'Hermione les aimait… c'est à dire rapide. Serpentard l'avait emporté très vite : 160 à 70, l'attrapeur Will de Monmouth ayant choisi de clore le match le plus vite possible, avant que la suprématie des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ne se fasse trop sentir.

Le repas se terminait. Hermione discutait avec une de ses nombreuses futures nièces : Carrie, la fille de Fred. C'était une jeune fille plutôt grande et fine, avec de grands yeux noirs et de courtes bouclettes rousses qui lui encadraient le visage. Bien qu'ayant perdu son duel d'attrapeurs, Carrie n'avait aucun regret, car elle avait fait de son mieux :

« En fait, j'étais plutôt contente d'arriver déjà à le gêner, dit Carrie. Tu sais, Will est vraiment très bon. J'ai hâte de le voir jouer contre James. Mais j'avoue qu'avec ces deux_-_là, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Heureusement que l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle n'est pas aussi douée ! »

Lassée du Quidditch, Hermione tenta de réorienter la conversation :

« Will est un bon ami de Sam ?

_-_ C'est son meilleur ami, même ! Ils sont toujours à faire les quatre cents coups, tous les deux. Et ils arrivent à s'en sortir sans perdre trop de points… c'est très énervant ! »

Elle ajouta, sur un ton plus confidentiel :

« Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile pour Sam d'être répartie à Serpentard ! Quand on est la fille d'Harry Potter… Personne ne s'y attendait ! Beaucoup l'ont regardée bizarrement, au début, et certains des anciens de sa maison l'ont méchamment bizutée ! »

Hermione n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect de la question. Elle se demanda comment Harry lui_-_même avait dû prendre la nouvelle. Il détestait les Serpentard…

« Mais elle a serré les dents… Et puis, il y avait ses frères et sœurs pour l'aider ! Et tout le clan Weasley bien sûr ! Elle ne nous a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, mais on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour éteindre les rumeurs et les stupidités qui ont pu circuler sur son compte…

_-_ Mais elle s'est fait des amis, depuis, à Serpentard ?

La jeune rousse soupira :

« Et bien, elle a gagné assez vite le respect de ses camarades de maison, mais comme amis… à part Will, et Duncan Stratford, qui est le fils d'un ami de son père… non, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis!

Elle secoua ses bouclettes d'un air pensif, avant d'ajouter :

« Mais c'est parce que ceux qu'elle a lui suffisent, je pense. Sam a un caractère entier, et elle ne se fie qu'aux gens qui comptent vraiment pour elle. »

C'est la camarade de Carrie, Anita, qui conclut, philosophe :

« Mais c'est bien dans l'esprit de la maison Serpentard, non ? La réussite individuelle à tout prix… ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à la solidarité, malheureusement.

_-_ Sauf quand il s'agit de faire front devant les autres maisons ! Là, les Serpentard font bloc. Et puis, ils se sont quand même beaucoup améliorés, ces dernières années, dit Carrie.

_-_ Oui, dit Anita. Personne n'oserait plus dire aujourd'hui qu'ils sont tous de la graine de Mangemorts… Leur maison a beaucoup évolué… Et ce n'est pas la seule, depuis que le Choixpeau a tendance à répartir les nouveaux élèves en fonction, non pas de ce que leur maison pourrait leur apporter, mais de ce qu'eux-mêmes pourraient apporter à leur maison ! Le système ancien n'était pas très profitable…

_-_ Je suis d'accord, dit Hermione, péremptoire. Ce n'est pas en rapprochant dans une même maison des gens qui se ressemblent déjà, qu'on les aide vraiment à évoluer… »

Carrie poursuivit, d'un ton à la fois comique et grandiloquent :

« Et c'est ainsi que les Gryffondor, de courageux, se faisaient téméraires et stupides ; les Serdaigle, à force d'érudition, devenaient renfermés et imperméables aux réalités ; les Poufsouffle étaient tellement sages qu'ils en étaient carrément timorés ; et les Serpentard poussaient l'individualisme jusqu'à ne plus faire confiance à personne…. »

Elle se mit à rire. « On croirait entendre ma tante Hermione ! Elle dit que c'était comme ça, les maisons, quand elle était à Poudlard.»

Elle ajouta, pensive :

« Je me demande bien où j'aurais été répartie, avant…

Alors qu'Hermione se remettait de l'émotion causée par la mention de son nom, c'est Anita qui lui répondit avec un sourire :

« Tu serais aussi à Gryffondor, évidemment ! Après tout, c'est de famille, non ? »

Elle se tourna vers Hermione :

« Et à Salem, il y a des maisons aussi ? »

Celle-ci essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu à ce propos dans _L'Education sorcière dans le monde de 1548 à nos jours_. Tandis qu'elle improvisait une réponse à Anita, les tables se vidèrent des restes de dessert, et des coupes pleines de confiseries diverses apparurent ça et là. Hermione reconnut des chocogrenouilles, des dragées de Bertie_-_Crochue, et des plumes en sucre, mais il y avait bien d'autres bonbons qui lui étaient complètement inconnus.

Elle se servit d'une plume en sucre, mais au moment où elle la portait à sa bouche… celle_-_ci lui échappa et alla s'envoler plusieurs mètres au_-_dessus d'elle !

Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Eberluée, elle vit Arthur Weasley, le frère aîné de Carrie, tenter désespérément de rattraper une chocogrenouille qui n'en finissait plus de rebondir entre les assiettes. Il riait à gorge déployée. A côté d'elle, Anita visa de sa baguette une dragée de Bertie_-_Crochue en plein slalom et prononça :

« _Finite Incantatem _! »

Mais la dragée explosa sous le nez de Liz… qui regardait d'un air furieux la table des Serpentard, où Sam et Will semblaient en proie à un amusement sans bornes. Dans toute la salle, des explosions retentirent, et de nombreux élèves s'étaient levés et poursuivaient en riant les friandises récalcitrantes. Certains avaient essayé de les faire venir d'un simple _Accio_, mais cela n'aboutissait qu'à les faire fuir plus loin.

A la table des professeurs, la directrice n'avait pas l'air autrement surpris. Elle aussi jetait un air sévère en direction des deux jeunes élèves de Serpentard, mais attendait, stoïque, que ce petit divertissement se termine de lui_-_même.

Liz, en bonne préfète_-_en_-_chef, s'administra un sort de _Sonorus_ pour calmer tout le monde :

« Faites attention ! N'essayez pas d'annuler le sort, ça les fait exploser ! Attendez plutôt qu'ils s'immobilisent d'eux_-_mêmes ! »

Elle savait, en effet, que les plaisanteries de sa cousine étaient comme celles de ses oncles : elle ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Mais les autres élèves s'amusaient beaucoup à partir ainsi à la chasse aux sucreries. A la poursuite d'une chocogrenouille bondissante, Pandora Weasley_-_Deauclaire termina sa course par un magnifique plongeon et par la capture spectaculaire du batracien chocolaté, qui s'était réfugié jusque devant Hermione.

« Mon dieu, Pandora, tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Hermione, en l'aidant à se relever. »

Ses cheveux carotte tout embroussaillés, la jeune fille brandissait sa chocogrenouille, maintenant immobile, d'un air triomphant.

«Pandy ! Il faut m'appeler Pandy, dit_-_elle, toute essoufflée.

_-_ Oh, désolée, Pandy, reprit Hermione. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Tu n'aimes pas Pandora…

_-_ Non, confirma Pandy. Quoique… je peux m'estimer heureuse, ajouta_-_t_-_elle d'un air sombre.

_-_ Pourquoi donc ?

_-_ C'était ça, ou… Penthésilée. »

Et sous le rire retentissant de son cousin Arthur, Pandy s'en retourna à la table des Serdaigle déguster sa chocogrenouille chèrement acquise, aidant au passage Liz à calmer les jumeaux qui avaient décidé de jouer à celui qui ferait exploser le plus de friandises.

Mais bientôt, Hermione fut obligée de s'arracher à cette ambiance de fête : McGonagall venait de la faire prévenir qu'elle avait une visite qui l'attendait dans sa cheminée. La jeune fille sentit monter en elle une bouffée de trac : c'était maintenant… Elle allait donc vraiment _se_ rencontrer _elle-même _! Envahie par l'appréhension, Hermione suivit la directrice jusqu'à son bureau.

* * *

D'abord, je tiens à remercier Alixe, pour ses bons conseils sur le passage de l'évolution des maisons, et en particulier de la maison Serpentard. Je lui ai d'ailleurs piqué quelques idées... vous les retrouverez dans ses fics, en mieux! 

Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews! Comme je n'ai pas pu le faire la dernière fois, je réponds ici aux reviews des **chapitres 4 et 5**...

**Alixe** : Merci pour tes corrections et tes reviews... J'espère que les modifications que j'ai faites à ce chapitre conviennent mieux à ta conception des choses. C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas vraiment cassé la tête, la première fois que j'ai écrit ces lignes sur les Serpentard.

** Frudule** : Et oui, Duncan Stratford est peu présent, mais il fallait quand même marquer le coup... lol!

**Virg05 **: Voilà la suite! Bon, pour la rencontre entre les deux Hermione, il va falloir attendre la prochaine mise à jour...

**Dinou** : J'espère que la suite continue à te plaire.

**Mahiro** : En fait, pour moi, ce n'est pas qu'Hermione oublie vraiment son voyage dans le futur... C'est juste que, plongée dans les urgences du quotidien (ses dernières recherches au Département des Mystères... pauvre Ron! ;)), eh bien, elle oublie que ça doit se produire à ce moment-là... Un peu comme on oublie un anniversaire, quoi!  
Quant à ta question sur les dangers d'une Hermione omnisciente et "présciente", ben... C'est pas déjà le cas? ;) Non, plus sérieusement... Je pense que notre miss-je-sais-tout est trop sage pour divulguer tout ce qu'elle sait... Et comme j'ai réutilisé la fic d'Alixe, tu pourras voir, en la lisant (si ce n'est déjà fait), que vu comme ça se passe, Hermione ne peut pas changer grand chose à la mort de Charlie, Dumbledore, Hagrid et Lupin...

**loufette** : Hermione ne va pas tarder à rentrer chez elle! Et oui, je ne vois pas la situation s'éterniser... Fera-t-elle une ou deux révélations à ses amis? Bonne question... tu verras bien!;)

**vavacracra** : Enide est la meilleure amie d'une Weasley (Liz), et elle sort avec un Weasley (Dan, le fils de George). C'est pour ça qu'elle était incontournable... lol!

**Anacofleb** : Tant mieux! Bon, j'espère que tu es toujours là pour la suite, alors :-)

**Rebecca Black** : je continue, donc! Et merci de m'encourager, parce que ce n'est pas toujours évident, l'inspiration! Il faut parfois se forcer un peu et se triturer les méninges...

**lunatanis** : merci pour tes intéressantes reviews. Effectivement, imaginer la relation Sam-Hermione, et les dialogues qui vont avec, a été mon plus grand plaisir. Elles sont très différentes, mais peuvent beaucoup s'apporter l'une l'autre... En outre, Hermione est quand même la plus "ouverte" du trio de JKR : je la voyais mieux "faire avec" la surprise de découvrir Samantha que Harry ou Ron... tu imagines le choc? lol

**Eilis** : merci!

**Haryherron**: aaah! Hermione vs. Hermione, c'est pour la prochaine fois! Fight! ;-)

**Allima** : merci d'être toujours là, ça fait vraiment plaisir! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu insister un peu plus sur le personnage de Duncan... Mais je voyais mal comment l'amener de façon naturelle! Et puis, ses origines, vous les connaissez, non? Enfin, attendons de voir la suite de _Mon Sorcier Bien-Aimé_... Christina va bien finir par l'avoir, son bébé!

**Selphie451** : merci! J'espère que ça te plaît toujours !

**Ayla257** : c'est super que tu trouves mes personnages attachants! J'avoue qu'en écrivant cette fic, j'avais plus en tête des personnages avec des traits de caractères, qu'une véritable histoire avec une intrigue et tout... Alors, Ron et Hermione adultes t'ont plu? Tant mieux, j'avais un peu de mal à imaginer comment ils pouvaient fonctionner, à un âge plus mûr... Ils ne pouvaient plus trop se disputer, mais il fallait que ça reste Ron et Hermione!

**Sweet Amy** : Merci! J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu "Retour vers le futur"... Au début, je ne voulais pas que mes deux Hermione se rencontrent, mais je n'ai pas pu résister! C'est l'intérêt d'écrire une fic, on fait ce qu'on veut... A la prochaine fois!


	7. Hermione à travers le miroir

**Arcana Temporis**

_Un grand merci à Alixe qui non seulement a corrigé ce chapitre, mais encore m'a aidée à trouver des idées et à réécrire certains passages. Enfin, voilà, vous êtes prévenus : il y a du Alixe dans ce chapitre… un gage de qualité !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre VII : Hermione à travers le miroir**

D'un pas vif et pressé, Hermione Weasley_-_Granger arpentait les couloirs du Ministère. Elle devait encore trouver son beau_-_frère Percy, pour lui parler de budget : comme tous les Ministres, son travail à lui était de faire des économies, tandis qu'Hermione estimait que quelques subsides supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop, pour faire avancer les recherches de son département… Elle avait besoin d'un nouvel assistant pour faire les représentations en 3D du _kraton_, le nouvel élément magique qu'elle avait récemment découvert et qui, selon elle, était à la base de toute la magie transformationnelle.

Elle avait repéré, dans la prochaine promotion de Poudlard, un élève plutôt doué en illusions, qui pourrait parfaitement entreprendre ce travail… A condition que le Département des Mystères puisse l'engager ; et pour le moment, Percy était trop fier d'avoir enfin réussi à redresser les finances du Ministère, après l'énorme déficit creusé lors des années de reconstruction, pour accepter de nouvelles ponctions.

Pourtant, Hermione caressait à présent le rêve d'ouvrir un Musée des découvertes magiques, où l'on pourrait présenter au grand public certaines des nouveautés mises au jour par le Département des Mystères, celles qui ne nécessitaient plus le secret. Hermione trouvait dommage que l'apprentissage de la magie soit cantonné à la seule école de Poudlard : quand on est adulte, on a toujours besoin d'apprendre, non ?

Elle aperçut Percy, en pleine discussion avec deux de ses conseillers, et estima qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu, avant de l'aborder. Epuisée, elle s'appuya contre le mur, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Toute la journée, elle avait couru partout, sans vraiment réussir à se concentrer sur tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle ne cessait de songer à la rencontre qui devait avoir lieu ce soir, à Poudlard. Elle s'en souvenait, de cette rencontre : elle l'avait déjà vécue… Et là, elle allait la revivre ; mais de l'autre côté du miroir.

Elle repensa à toutes ces années, de guerre et de reconstruction, qu'elle avait passées en _sachant_ que, malgré les pertes humaines, l'horrible gâchis qui semblait inévitable, tout irait bien : Voldemort ne gagnerait pas la partie, et Harry, Ron et elle_-_même vivraient encore heureux. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus l'avenir, mais ce n'était plus un problème. L'important, c'était de le savoir à l'époque de la guerre, à ce moment où elle n'avait que des incertitudes et des inquiétudes à considérer.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce voyage dans le temps. Elle n'avait jamais été bien sûre de sa réalité : après tout, si tout cela n'avait jamais été qu'un _rêve _? Et qui la croirait ? C'était une histoire tellement extraordinaire… même pour un monde magique. Et puis, elle avait déjà elle_-_même eu assez de mal, à l'époque, à se faire à l'idée d'être mariée à Ron et d'avoir des enfants. Alors, lui en parler ! c'était inconcevable. Pendant toutes ces années, elle s'était donc contentée d'y croire très fort : elle _croyait_ qu'ils allaient l'emporter contre Voldemort, parce qu'elle le _savait_. Elle, d'habitude si inquiète, avait maintes fois dû rassurer Harry et Ron, lors de leurs plus sombres moments.

* * *

En arrivant chez elle, elle trouva la maison vide : contrairement à son habitude, elle avait été la première à rentrer. Mais elle était en retard au rendez_-_vous fixé par Minerva. Elle se dirigea droit vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et la lança en articulant :

« Bureau du professeur McGonagall, Poudlard ! ».

Dans une explosion de poudre, elle se sentit happée par un souffle d'air violent, et atterrit à destination. Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

« Bienvenue, Hermione. Minerva m'a chargée de vous dire qu'elle vous amènerait notre visiteuse dès que le banquet d'Halloween serait terminé. » C'était le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, qui l'accueillait. « Vous avez le temps de faire un peu de toilette », ajouta_-_t_-_il.

Tout en nettoyant d'un coup de baguette son tailleur maculé de suie, Hermione se rappela que c'était Halloween. C'est pour ça que Ron n'était pas encore rentré : il devait superviser un buffet publicitaire au Département des Sports. Et à Poudlard, c'était la fête : d'après son souvenir, Sam avait fait voler tous les bonbons de la grande salle, ce jour_-_là !

« Cette Sam, quel numéro ! » se dit_-_elle avec attendrissement, à la pensée de sa filleule. C'était elle qui avait demandé à être sa marraine, attendant, à la surprise de tous, que Ginny ait son quatrième enfant pour accepter cet honneur. Après ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Sam, des années auparavant, il lui avait semblé naturel de créer ce lien supplémentaire. Et puis, elle se souvenait bien que la petite Serpentard lui avait dit qu'elle était sa marraine. Alors, pourquoi tout chambouler ?

Elle se souvint aussi de son malaise à la rencontre de Liz et des jumeaux. Hermione adorait sa fille : c'était son aînée, et elle avait été sa fille unique pendant plusieurs années. Refusant d'accéder aux demandes pressantes de Ron, Hermione avait voulu attendre un peu pour avoir d'autres enfants : s'ils devaient avoir des jumeaux du même acabit que Fred et George, il valait mieux prendre le temps de se préparer à leur venue.

Liz était sérieuse. Elle travaillait bien et était particulièrement brillante en métamorphose. Elle voulait devenir un Animagus (déclaré, bien évidemment), et devait, pour en obtenir l'autorisation, recevoir les meilleures notes possibles aux Aspics. Hermione ne se faisait guère de souci pour elle : elle réussirait sans problème ce qu'elle avait entrepris et, comme sa mère auparavant, finirait bien par comprendre qu'il y a, dans la vie, d'autres choses tout aussi importantes que les études. Si Hermione se souvenait bien de son voyage dans le passé, il y avait ce gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, là, pour qui Liz avait le béguin… le fils Bell…

« Il faudra quand même que j'aie une petite discussion avec Liz, aux prochaines vacances », songea_-_t_-_elle.

Ron, lui, trouvait sa fille un peu trop sérieuse, et l'adorait d'autant plus : c'était le portrait craché de sa mère ! En outre, il était enchanté d'avoir des jumeaux, passée la première frayeur après l'accouchement : il s'était évanoui, en apprenant la nouvelle ! Fred et George, absolument ravis, les avaient harcelés à leur façon, pendant plusieurs mois, au grand dam de Ron… Ils avaient évidemment été désignés comme parrains.

Bien que Ron s'en plaignit souvent, Hermione avait été contente que son mari fût issu d'une famille nombreuse. Son expérience avait été extrêmement précieuse, pour élever leurs enfants : il savait relativiser les petites catastrophes domestiques, et pouvait déployer (à la grande surprise d'Hermione) des trésors de patience avec les petits.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit en volée : Minerva entrait, suivie de… Le cœur d'Hermione se serra de nostalgie. La potion d'Alionectar commençait à perdre de son effet, et les cheveux lisses et noirs de « Sylvia Cross », commençaient à s'éclaircir et à s'étoffer, annonçant l'épaisse crinière qu'elle avait, pendant des années, vouée aux gémonies. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'habitude de les relever en un chignon à peu près potable, et elle avait trouvé un sort efficace pour les coiffer le matin.

Elle vit la jeune Hermione s'avancer vers elle en la fixant. Comme c'était étrange ! Elle se souvenait bien de ce qu'elle avait pensé à ce moment_-_là : et oui, c'était elle, cette femme mûre, un peu fatiguée, dont les premières rides cernaient déjà clairement les yeux chocolat, et qui portait ce tailleur horrible !

Elle sourit et, consciente du malaise de sa jeune copie, parla la première :

« Bonjour, Hermione.

_-_ Bonjour, Hermione », lui répondit la jeune Gryffondor.

Minerva, d'un signe, prit congé avant de les laisser seules dans le bureau. Les deux Hermione se sourirent : la vieille directrice semblait, pour une fois, complètement dépassée par les évènements.

« C'est vraiment une situation étrange, confirma la jeune fille.

_-_ Oh oui. D'autant plus étrange pour moi, que je l'ai déjà vécue, s'entendit_-_elle dire avec un léger rire. Mais ça me donne peut_-_être un léger avantage sur toi, après tout. »

Elle se souvenait, à présent, de l'impression de calme et de sérénité qu'elle avait faite à son jeune « moi ». Elle savait maintenant que ce n'était qu'une impression, due à des années d'exercice de l'autorité dans la vie publique. En réalité, elle se sentait particulièrement nerveuse, à l'intérieur. Mais elle avait appris à masquer ses émotions, et à adopter une attitude sereine, qui rassurait son interlocuteur. Elle reprit :

« Tu me trouves vieille, j'imagine. Ou plutôt… je m'en souviens, ce n'est pas la peine de le nier. » Elle sourit. Les yeux de « Sylvia Cross » étaient redevenus marron, et ce nez fier et décidé, elle le reconnaissait. C'était émouvant de se dire qu'elle avait ressemblé à ça… A cette petite adolescente pas du tout sûre d'elle, et qui voulait tant faire ses preuves… C'était si loin !

Elle vit les yeux de ce qui ressemblait, de plus en plus, à la jeune Hermione Granger, se déposer sur son cou. En y portant la main, elle le sentit, et se souvint à nouveau : qu'est_-_ce qu'elle l'avait trouvé moche, ce collier ! C'était un collier de grosses perles noires et ambrées, que Ron lui avait offert lors de leur dernier anniversaire de mariage. Les cadeaux de Ron étaient rarement de bon goût ; quand c'était le cas, c'était grâce à l'aide de sa sœur Ginny. Hermione lui avait parlé vaguement de la fabrique de bijoux de Christina Stratford, qui faisait de si jolies choses, mais l'allusion n'avait malheureusement pas été saisie par son mari. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, somme toute, depuis l'époque où il accrochait dans sa chambre les horribles posters orange de son équipe de Quidditch préférée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce collier, elle le portait malgré tout. C'était un cadeau de Ron : qu'importe qu'il soit affreux ! Apparemment, cela importait à sa jeune interlocutrice. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas encore appris à lâcher du lest, s'aperçut Hermione. Après plusieurs années de vie de couple, le compromis ne lui apparaissait plus une chose si difficile. Pourtant, leurs débuts, avec Ron, avaient été particulièrement orageux ! Cette rencontre lui permettait, somme toute, d'appréhender le chemin parcouru…

Comme les yeux chocolat de son interlocutrice étaient toujours fixés sur le collier, dans un silence nerveux, elle prit le parti de la prévenir amicalement :

« Tu sais, Ron a très mauvais goût, pour les cadeaux. Tu devrais commencer à t'y faire dès maintenant », ironisa_-_t_-_elle.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres :

_« _Alors, c'est bien vrai ? Je veux dire… Je vais me marier avec Ron ? »

Elle eut un soupir amusé. Cela semblait si évident, aujourd'hui ! Mais à l'époque, ça ne l'était pas.

«Oui… aussi dingue que ça puisse te paraître. »

La bouffée de jalousie qu'elle avait ressentie alors à l'égard de « la vieille », lui revint en mémoire.

« Mais tu sais, il t'aime déjà », la rassura_-_t_-_elle.

Chacune des répliques lui remontaient au cerveau, au fur et à mesure qu'elle les disait. Là, elle se souvint du choc qu'elle avait ressenti, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

« Co… comment ?

_-_ Il t'aime déjà, soupira_-_t_-_elle. Je t'assure. Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, à ton retour : tu le verras bien ! »

_-_ Mon retour… Si je parviens à rentrer !

_-_ Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis rentrée, moi.

_-_ Alors, que faut_-_il faire ?

_-_ Ouvrir le livre, tout simplement. Quand tu commences à lire le livre, tu es automatiquement ramenée à ton époque.

_-_ Pardon ! » La jeune Hermione était outrée. Une solution aussi simple, s'en était presque insultant ! Elle s'en voulait de n'y avoir pas pensé d'elle_-_même.

Sa version du futur se mit à rire :

« Oui, il semblerait que ce cher Perseus de Grant ait un caractère aussi facétieux que certains jumeaux de notre connaissance. En fait, c'est juste une bonne blague qu'il fait à son lecteur. Le problème, c'est que tu as eu trop de choses à faire depuis que tu es arrivée ici, pour prendre connaissance du livre. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, après tout : ce séjour t'a plu, non ? »

Elle vit la jeune élève de Poudlard considérer le livre, qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, avec attention.

« Oui, c'est un drôle de voyage. Comme une sorte de rêve, que je ferais toute éveillée… »

La jeune fille leva la tête brusquement. Elle avait à présent complètement retrouvé son apparence d'origine, et son visage avait retrouvé son air assuré et sérieux :

« Je suppose que je ne dois rien dire à personne de tout ceci, dit_-_elle.

_-_ Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Justement parce que je me demandais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, si tout cela n'était pas un rêve…

_-_ Mais… tous ceux qui sont morts lors de la guerre… Il y a peut_-_être un moyen d'en sauver quelques_-_uns ?

_-_ J'ai bien peur que non… Chacun de ces décès, aussi douloureux qu'il ait été, a été nécessaire pour nous mener à la victoire. Je préfère ne pas t'en dire davantage, pour que tu ne sois pas tentée d'interférer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Harry va s'en sortir, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Je pense aussi pouvoir te révéler qu'il sera psychologiquement brisé par l'affrontement final qui va l'opposer à Voldemort. Et que durant ce combat, tu ne pourras rien faire pour lui, c'est dur, mais c'est comme ça. »

Elle considéra pensivement la jeune fille devant elle qui, concentrée, paraissait graver chaque mot dans sa mémoire. Elle reprit :

« La seule chose que tu puisses envisager de faire, c'est de préparer Harry à ce choc. Et le soutenir après coup, ainsi que Ginny. »

_-_ Mais il n'y a pas un autre moyen de battre Voldemort, qui serait moins coûteux en sacrifices ?

_-_ Je ne crois pas, non. Harry dit lui_-_même que Voldemort était plus fort que lui, et que s'il n'avait pas voulu faire le malin en lui proposant ce combat singulier, Harry n'aurait jamais pu le battre…

_-_ Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna l'adolescente.

_-_ Tu penses que tu n'as pas le choix.

_-_ Arrête de me rappeler que tu sais déjà ce que je pense ! dit la jeune Hermione, avec un sourire mi_-_agacé, mi_-_amusé. C'est vrai : je n'ai pas le choix et je n'aime pas ça. Puisque tu as déjà été à ma place, j'imagine que tu te rends compte de la difficulté de ma situation : mon avenir m'est donné, et je n'ai plus à le construire. Je ne peux plus faire de choix.

_-_ Bien sûr que tu peux ! Ce que je suis, je le suis parce que j'ai fait des choix. Tu te souviens de la façon dont on a sauvé Sirius et son hippogriffe, Buck ? On _peut_ changer le cours des événements. C'est horriblement risqué et dangereux, mais on peut.

_-_ Tu veux dire que ce que je vois là, ce que je vis de façon si précise, c'est juste _un_ futur qui m'est donné, et que je peux en construire un autre ?

_-_ Exactement. Je t'avoue que, dans les grandes lignes, je suis satisfaite des décisions que j'ai prises depuis les vingt dernières années, et que j'en regrette peu. Si à chaque occasion, tu réfléchis en ton âme et consciente, tu feras les bons choix. »

Elle vit la jeune brune froncer les sourcils, comme si elle retournait ces paroles dans sa tête. Elles furent interrompues par le retour de Minerva, qui ramenait Sam avec elle. La jeune fille voulait dire au revoir à sa future marraine.

« Ouaouh ! Je confirme : tu es le portrait craché de Liz… ou plutôt, Liz est ton portrait craché, dit la Serpentard, en venant regarder sous le nez la jeune Hermione, qu'elle n'avait pu voir que très brièvement sous sa véritable apparence. « Bonjour tante Hermy », reprit_-_elle à l'intention de sa marraine, qu'elle alla embrasser.

« Alors, tu repars ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle à la voyageuse du passé.

« _-_ Oui, je vais devoir y aller. Hermione, enfin ta tante, m'a montré comment faire. »

_-_ Ah oui ? Alors, comment ?

_-_ Ça ne marche pas, Sam, lui dit sa tante, pince_-_sans_-_rire. Tu n'imagines quand même pas qu'on irait te le dire, à toi !

_-_ Et pourquoi ? »

Sam prit son air le plus innocent, pour appâter les deux autres femmes, mais le regard sévère de Minerva n'était pas de bon augure. Quant à la jeune Hermione, elle était carrément morte de rire, mais elle réussit à articuler :

« Parce que tu es la fille de ton père _et _de ta mère, Sam, voilà pourquoi. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Voyant qu'elle s'échinait en pure perte, Sam enchaîna sur un autre sujet :

« Alors, de quoi avez_-_vous parlé, toutes les deux ? Ma vieille tante t'a déjà donné des conseils pour l'éducation des jumeaux ?… Non, encore mieux… » Elle prit un air illuminé : « Elle t'a conseillé de les abandonner à leur naissance aux portes de Poudlard pour que ce soit Minerva qui soit obligée de les élever ! »

_-_ Et, oh, arrêtez vous deux, je ne suis pas si vieille, dit Hermione, feignant l'outrage, alors que Minerva levait les yeux au ciel. Et puis, attends d'avoir des enfants, à ton tour : s'ils héritent de ton caractère, tu verras bien ce que c'est… »

Sam éclata de rire. Minerva intervint :

« Sam, il serait temps que tu dises au revoir à notre jeune Hermione et que tu retournes dans ta salle commune. Tes camarades vont se demander où tu es passée. »

La jeune Hermione demanda :

« Est_-_ce que je peux revoir Liz, avant mon départ ? Et les jumeaux…

_-_ Je n'ai plus d'Alionectar à vous donner, Hermione. Et si j'en faisais refaire, il vous donnerait une apparence encore différente de celle que vous avez déjà prise. Liz ne vous reconnaîtrait pas… A moins que vous ne teniez à la mettre au courant avant de partir. »

Hermione vis l'adolescente lever les yeux vers elle. Elle s'en remettait à elle… Mais elle ne répondrait pas : c'était à sa version passée de faire ce choix. Puisqu'elle voulait pouvoir choisir !

Elle la vit secouer la tête, dépitée :

« Non, ça la bouleverserait inutilement… Elle n'a pas le même sens de la distance que Sam. C'est cela qu'il fallait que je dise, non ? » dit_-_elle, dardant un regard plein de défi en direction de son moi adulte.

Hermione était désolée pour elle. Elle savait ce que c'était : jusqu'à sa naissance, Liz lui manquerait, comme une pièce essentielle d'elle_-_même, qui laisserait un vide tant qu'elle ne serait pas là… Sa petite fille, sa chère petite fille. Liz lui avait manqué pendant les cinq années qui avaient suivi ce voyage dans le temps.

Elle se tourna vers Sam, qui venait d'embrasser l'adolescente en guise de réconfort et d'adieu.

« Tu ne diras rien à personne, n'est_-_ce pas, Sam ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle. Tu sais garder un secret, je te fais confiance là_-_dessus, mais je préfère te le rappeler. »

La Serpentard, de ses yeux verts, lui lança un regard narquois. Hermione savait que pour ce qui était des secrets, elle était comme sa mère Ginny. Si on lui demandait de ne rien dire, elle ne dirait rien, à moins qu'elle ne le juge absolument nécessaire. Le problème, c'est que Sam avait une notion très personnelle de ce qui était nécessaire ou pas…

« Salamandre et vipère, couleuvre et orvet, que je sois empoisonnée, si je viole le secret !… Non, tante Hermy. Je ne le dirai à personne. »

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, se retournant néanmoins pour faire signe aux deux Hermione.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Hermione entendit sa jeune incarnation lui demander d'une impulsion subite :

« Dis_-_moi, comment Harry a_-_t_-_il pris la nouvelle de la répartition de Sam à Serpentard ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer accepter simplement la chose…

_-_ Oh, il a pas mal évolué, après la guerre. Il faut dire que, lorsqu'il est devenu Auror, on l'a collé avec un Serpentard !

_-_ Harry a eu un coéquipier Serpentard ? Merlin, cela a dû faire des étincelles…

_-_ A qui le dis_-_tu ! Enfin, heureusement, William Stratford a été assez malin pour attendre qu'ils se connaissent un peu, avant de lui révéler sa maison d'origine. Pour en revenir à Sam, Harry a été plus inquiet que choqué. Il avait peur que les Serpentard ne l'acceptent pas, ou que la famille ne lui tourne le dos. Comme si nous allions changer notre attitude envers elle au bout de onze ans ! Ou que Sam ait besoin de la moindre protection, d'ailleurs ! »

Elles rirent, puis se regardèrent un moment. Un silence gêné s'était installé. Hermione voyait que l'adolescente était partagée entre l'envie de rester encore un peu, et le besoin de retrouver son époque au plus vite.

« Bon, et bien, j'imagine que je vais y aller…

_-_ Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, le voyage sera aussi court qu'à l'aller.

_-_ J'imagine… Ah, ce Perseus de Grant ! »

La jeune fille finit par sourire. Après leur avoir fait ses adieux, à elle et à Minerva, elle saisit le livre pour l'ouvrir.

Un éclair blanc illumina la pièce.

Alors que sa jeune incarnation se fondait dans la lumière, Hermione l'entendit prononcer distinctement :

« Tu embrasseras quand même Ron et les enfants de ma part… »

* * *

Voilà, cette fic se termine, peut-être un peu vite à votre goût, mais je préfère en rester là : je n'ai pas assez d'expérience en matière d'écriture ! 

Consolez-vous : il reste un court épilogue pour la semaine prochaine : le retour d'Hermione à son époque…

**Ayla257 **: Voilà, j'imagine que tu as tes réponses. Et bien non, Liz ne sera pas au courant pour Hermione. Enfin, après tout, on n'en sait rien… Sam saura-t-elle tenir sa langue ? A toi d'imaginer le scénario que tu préfères.

**lunatanis** : Merci pour la répartition des maisons : tout le mérite en revient à Alixe. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage sur les gardiens, d'autant que Sam brode ici sur ce qui n'est qu'un pur hasard : ni Hermione ni Liz n'ont un goût très prononcé pour le Quidditch… ;)

**Angie Black **: chouette, une nouvelle lectrice... Merci à Alixe, et à toi de me lire. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer.

**Sweet Amy **: enfin, la rencontre des deux Hermione. J'avoue que je vous ai fait attendre (toute honteuse). J'espère que ça t'a plu !

**Allima** : aaah… Penthésilée… C'est un vieux souvenir de prépa littéraire (c'est une Amazone de la mythologie grecque). J'avoue que j'ai eu un choc à l'époque, en apprenant l'existence de ce genre de nom ! Etrange coïncidence : si tu vas te promener sur le forum de La Pensine, tu verras qu'il y a une fan HP qui porte ce pseudo ! Quant au personnage de Duncan, j'ai préféré ne pas trop développer : j'attends de voir ce qu'Alixe nous apprendra sur la suite des aventures de Stratford et Christina !

**Frudule** : mea culpa… je savais pas que j'étais si sadique ;). Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre-là ne t'a pas trop laissée sur ta faim… Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue.

**Dinou** : voilà la suite ! Tu as aimé ?

**loufette** : Merci… le passage sur les maisons, c'est normal que tu aies aimé : j'ai été conseillée par la meilleure des relectrices, Alixe ! Quant au futur, je ne crois pas que ce voyage y change grand chose : comme tout se passe à peu près bien, Hermione ne veut pas prendre trop de risques…

**Mahiro **: merci pour ta petite remarque ! Il y avait bien une erreur : j'ai pu corriger très vite… Alors, la fic d'Alixe, tu l'as lue, maintenant ? Tu as aimé ?

**eiliss** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plait toujours.

**virg05** : Merci ! Oui, tu as raison : Hermione est vraiment en train de vivre un truc bizarre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai essayé de souligner dans ce chapitre.

**Anacofleb** : j'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à tes attentes…

**Alixe** : Merci ! Voilà (enfin) ce septième chapitre mis en ligne, grâce à toi. J'ai tenu compte de certaines de tes corrections, mais pas toutes. J'espère que le résultat te convient malgré tout.

**Selphie451** : voilà la suite... ça t'a plu? paske j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre...

**Rebecca-Black **: ben voilà, j'ai pris mon temps… et pas seulement le mien : celui d'Alixe, aussi, qui m'a aidée à corriger et à réécrire ce chapitre un peu délicat. J'espère que tu considères toujours que ça en valait la peine.

** steffy12** : Merci! J'espère que les autres histoires de plairont aussi... si tu les a lues, dis-moi ce que tu en penses


	8. Epilogue

**Arcana Temporis**

**Chapitre VIII (épilogue) : Ils se marieront et ils auront trois enfants…**

Cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Hermione surveillait distraitement la carte du Maraudeur, qu'elle avait ressortie pour regagner les quartiers de Griffondor en toute sécurité. La situation avait peu évolué, puisqu'elle était retournée à l'instant même où elle était « partie », et Rusard était toujours à la chasse aux amoureux dans la tour d'astronomie.

Ça devait être un rêve… Oui, c'est ça : elle avait certainement rêvé. Elle reconsidéra un moment le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains : _Arcana Temporis_, de Perseus de Grant… C'était un vieux livre tout simple, tout usé, qui semblait avoir traversé les âges !

Traversé les âges ! L'avait_-_elle vraiment fait ? Tout cela était_-_il _réel _? C'était une expérience qui n'avait rien avoir avec celle du retourneur de temps, auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer, au cours de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Là, elle n'avait pas vraiment _senti_ le temps s'accélérer : une seconde, une lumière aveuglante avaient suffi à la propulser vingt_-_deux ans dans le futur.

Si elle ne l'avait pas _senti_, ça devait être un rêve… Mais un rêve si précis, si… _vrai_ ! Elle repensa à Sam, à son regard de chat, ses airs charmeurs et ses remarques perfides… L'avait_-_elle inventé, ce mélange si détonnant d'Harry et de Ginny ? Avait_-_elle imaginé la feinte nonchalance de James, et la calme assurance de Sirius ? Avait_-_elle rêvé les cheveux carotte de Pandora, les confidences de Carrie, les plaisanteries de Dan et d'Arthur ? Elle pensa à sa fille, Liz, qui menait de façon si efficace et si autoritaire ce petit monde… Sa fille avec sa chevelure cuivrée en broussaille, qu'elle ramenait tant bien que mal dans un chignon serré, les sourcils froncés… et son sourire si semblable à celui de Ron ! Elle secoua la tête, le cœur serré, alors qu'une image des jeunes jumeaux en train de faire exploser des bonbons se profilait dans son esprit.

C'était à peine croyable… Et si elle s'avisait de le raconter, personne ne la croirait ! Mais elle ne dirait rien : elle savait trop bien combien il était risqué de vouloir ainsi changer le cours du temps. En tout cas, même si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, ou une illusion, c'était si rassurant de se dire, de _croire_ qu'ils allaient gagner la guerre !

Avec une confiance raffermie, elle monta les dernières marches de l'escalier menant au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« _Perseverare diabolicum _», lança_-_t_-_elle.

Étouffant un bâillement, Imogen lui ouvrit le passage.

Dans la cheminée de la salle commune, un grand feu dévorait d'énormes bûches de bois. Quelqu'un était assis dans un des fauteuils. Il se retourna. C'était Ron.

« Hermione ! tu en as mis un temps !

_-_ Ron… »

Bouche bée, Hermione regardait son meilleur ami, sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil voisin et se mit à regarder le feu.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre… Tu as trouvé ton livre ? »

D'un air las, elle brandit le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main droite. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé. Pas de problème. »

Elle lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur.

« Tu les rendras à Harry ? J'imagine qu'il est déjà couché…

_-_ Oui… Il m'a dit qu'il était très fatigué. Je crois qu'il en marre. Toute cette pression…

_-_ Il tiendra le coup, Ron. » La jeune fille parlait maintenant avec une assurance toute neuve.

_-_ Moui… J'espère. Enfin, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que quelqu'un t'attende… Au cas où. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle ! Après tout, elle n'avait peut_-_être pas rêvé… Elle ajouta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry. Demain, je demanderai à Ginny d'aller lui parler un peu.

_-_ Ginny ! dit Ron, surpris. Qu'est_-_ce qui te dit qu'elle pourra y faire quelque chose ?

_-_ Rien. Une idée comme ça… »

Il y eut un silence. Hermione songeait à nouveau à ce qu'elle avait vu, ou cru voir. Quelques crépitements se firent entendre dans la cheminée. Ron était en proie à une agitation grandissante. Il brûla ses derniers vaisseaux, et demanda :

« Hermione ?

_-_ Mmmh… Oui ?

_-_ Je me demandais… »

La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui, et l'examina avec intensité, cherchant quelque chose dans son expression qui pourrait lui dire que non, ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas qu'illusion…

« Oui, Ron ?

_-_ Est_-_ce que ça te dérangerait… »

Il déglutit.

« Est_-_ce que ça te plairait… d'aller au bal de Noël avec moi ? »

C'était à son tour de regarder le feu, à présent. Il ajouta :

« … cette année ? »

Hermione sourit. Non, ça n'était peut_-_être pas un sort d'illusion, que lui avait jeté ce livre.

« Oui, Ron. Bien sûr que ça me plairait.

_-_ Oh… »

Le garçon se retourna vers elle, muet de stupeur. Hermione se leva, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, il est tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Ron. »

La bouche ouverte, béante comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau, celui_-_ci ne semblait toujours pas croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Il répondit cependant :

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

Les joues roses et les yeux brillants de joie et d'excitation, l'adolescente grimpa, sans se retourner, l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Elle tenait, serré contre son cœur, un gros bouquin usé intitulé _Arcana Temporis_…

**FIN**

******

* * *

**  
Et voilà! C'est fini... J'espère que ça vous a plu jusqu'à la fin.

Je remercie Thalie, la Muse de la Comédie, qui a fait correctement son job en me donnant un peu d'inspiration, mais surtout J.K. Rowling, Wigginout et Alixe qui m'ont donné de la matière pour écrire cette fic.

Un grand merci tout spécialement à Alixe pour avoir patiemment relu et corrigé mes chapitres au fur et à mesure, tout en me donnant de si bons conseils. Cette fic lui est tout particulièrement dédiée. En effet, elle est "l'inventeuse" de certains personnages, mais elle fut aussi ma relectrice et ma correctrice, mon secours en cas de crise d'inspiration, ma troisième main quand je "séchais" sur certains passages... et enfin une fidèle revieweuse ; elle a tout fait!

Merci aussi à Mesmento, mon cher et tendre, qui fut mon premier lecteur.

Merci enfin à tous mes revieweurs, sans qui je n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage de finir! Je cite en particulier les plus fidèles : Anacofleb, virg05, Allima, Rebecca-Black, Alixe évidemment, vavacracra, Frudule, Ayla257, loufette... merci à vous!

Et puis aussi (en vrac) : Angie Black, Selphie451, Malice, Sweet Amy, lunatanis, Evanspotter, beru ou bloub, chacha, Chibimania, missannie, Axoo, Floralege, eileenlep, Yuki koshiba, OZ-whitemage, menssa, Marilou Lupin, Kika, Marie-Jo, Heaven68, harryherron, stephanie, popov, castel, Dinou, eiliss, mahiro, Fenice, steffy12...

* * *

**Réponses aux dernières reviews :**

** Alixe :** merci encore pour tout!

** Anacofleb** : ben oui, c'est fini... bouuh... à moi aussi ça va me manquer (je n'aurai malheureusement plus le temps d'écrire des fics HP)

** virg05** : suite et fin... j'espère que cette fic t'a plus jusqu'au bout!

** Selphie451** : le retour d'Hermione? voeu exaucé... pour le reste, je le laisse à ton imagination de lectrice!

** Frudule** : contente que tu aies aimé le passage sur le collier, ça m'a fait rire de l'imaginer! et puis ça me permettait d'insérer une allusion à Christina.

** Allima** : et voilà, Hermione-Ron, dernière prise, clap! J'espère que tu as aimé, même si c'est court.

**loufette** : c'était pas tout à fait fini, mais maintenant oui. bououh! Au fait, loufette, tu es ma 100è revieweuse. Merci pour ton soutien!

**Malice** : oooups! pas pensé... bien vu! mais je sais que j'ai dérogé aux fics d'Alixe sur pas mal de points : j'ai pas eu le courage de faire couper sa tignasse à Hermione (elle est censée avoir les cheveux courts dans ALB), ni de parler de la blessure de Ron... et plein d'autres choses. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir, surtout si tu es habituellement plutôt difficile avec les fics.

** Sweet Amy** : désolée... mais faut bien conclure un jour, non? Je saurais pas faire une fic longue, j'ai pas assez d'imagination. Si tu as envie d'une fic qui ne s'arrête jamais, va lire _Les Secrets d'Hermione,_ de Miss Teigne... tu verras c'est génial!

** Fenice** : et voilà, grâce à Alixe, je gagne une nouvelle lectrice! J'espère que la fin t'a plu aussi.

**Rebecca-Black** : merci pour tes encouragements! Je reprendrai sans doute un jour, quand j'aurai plus de temps.

**Ayla257** : je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce passage sur la question de nos choix... J'avoue qu'il n'a pas été évident à écrire ;)

**Angie Black** : merci... ben là, c'est fini. Heureusement qu'il nous reste encore un peu d'Alixe pour patienter jusqu'à la date fatidique du 16 juillet!

**Heaven68** : merci! ben non, pas de déclaration explicite dans ce chapitre... Je préfère laisser le reste à ton imagination. Mais j'espère que ça t'a plu quand même.


End file.
